Au commencement d'un nouvelle vie
by Adaliah Liah
Summary: Bon, une fan fic en français que je traduirais peut être... Bon en gros ce sera beaucoup DxZ et un peu de LxS mais pour les fans de Cherit ou Den/Dan (l'écriture change selon les langues apparemment) désolé mais ils n'auront que des rôles mineurs :s Mais bonne lecture et les commentaires ne sont pas de refus!
1. Mission en solo

Il devait être 14h. Ça faisait 3 jours que Zhalia était partit faire une mission solo, mais ça faisait également 3 jours qu'elle n'avait pas appelé ni envoyé de message. Metz avait pourtant dit que la mission ne prendrait que 1 ou 2 jours. Mais non ici ce n'était pas le cas.

« Dante, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Zhalia est une grande fille et tu sais qu'elle rate très mais vraiment très Rarement une mission !

Metz, tu avais dit 2 jours au plus et ça fait 3 jours… Répliqua Dante

Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'inquiéter pour une journée ? Dit Metz d'un ton un peu ironique

Ce n'est pas pour la durée, c'est simplement parce que Zhalia a toujours été dans les temps aucune de ses missions n'a duré plus longtemps que prévu…

Tu sais qu'il y a une première fois à tout Dante ! lui dit Metz. »

Pendant ce temps du côté de Zhalia …

**Pyramides du Caire,**

**Egypte**

« J'en ai assez… Pourquoi Metz m'a envoyé sur une mission quasi impossible ? Il n'y a pas d'amulettes ici… et puis comment veut il que je déchiffre des centaines de hiéroglyphes alors que je ne connais même pas la signification de chaque hiéroglyphes ? Et se rajoute à ça que je ne suis plus dans les temps. … . Oh oh, enfin une langue que je comprends à peu près ! (Elle lut dans sa tête la phrase latine) Minute, qu'est ce qu'ils veulent dire par ''Si quis scire non erit occulta…'' ça n'a pas de sens '' si quelqu'un sait, alors il n'y aura plus de secret… '' j'aurais bien besoin de Sophie ou de Dante, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit une mission solo ? C'est inju… (inju=injuste) (Elle ne termina pas sa phrase) J'ai trouvé ! Ce qu'il y a à savoir c'est ce qui se cache derrière ce mur… Ok, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ? Une salle ? Un objet ? Une chambre ? Un couloir ? Une tombe ?

*D'un coup le mur disparu et laissa place à une chambre funéraire suivie d'un couloir qui semblait descendre. *

Génial ! Il va falloir encore marcher sur des pierres en utilisant mes pouvoirs G.É.N.I.A.L. ! *En descendant Zhalia regardait les nombreuses gravures qu'il y avait sur les murs. *

Pourquoi se donner tant de mal à faire de si belles peintures alors que ce n'est qu'une tombe ? Après tout ils font comme ils veulent… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière ? Un seul moyen de le savoir. * Elle se dirigea donc vers cette lumière. Arrivée là-bas, la lumière l'éblouissa.* Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière ? Eh bien au moins je peux arrêter d'utiliser ma magie…C'est assez spécial comme endroit … Mais c'est l'amulette qui est en haut ! Mais… Pourquoi se sentent-ils toujours obligés de compliquer les choses en mettant des épreuves? Tant pis je vais devoir faire cette épreuve si je veux réussir la mission… (Pour information ça fait maintenant 4 jours que Zhalia est en mission.)

_ Désolé traitresse, tu n'exécuteras pas cette épreuve puisque je suis là désormais !

_ Wilder ! Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Zhalia énervée

_ Sans doute la même chose que toi ! Lui répondit-il

_ Désolé de te décevoir mais contrairement à toi je suis là parce que l'on ma demandé de venir ici afin d'accomplir une mission !

_ Auparavant tu ne faisais que ce que ton cher père Klaus te disait de faire tu n'écoutais personne d'autre… Que c'est il passé pour que tu sois à ce point soumise ? Répliqua t'il sarcastique.

_ Une Mission, ça te dit quelque chose ou c'est trop compliqué pour toi ?

_ Petite insolente, tu ne devrais pas faire la maline ! Sais-tu au moins pourquoi la Fondation t'a envoyé ici ?

_ Wilder, sais tu pourquoi tu n'es pas tu n'es pas encore le chef de l'Organisation ?

_ On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question !

_ Tu me déçois Wilder, de quoi as-tu peur ? De la vérité ? Personne à part toi et moi ne le saura !

_ J'en ai assez, excuse moi de ne pas être … indulgent !

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Adieu ma chère Zhalia! Ombre meurtrière

_ Garde d'honneur.

_ Dante ? Dit Zhalia rassurée

_ Qui d'autre ? Ça va tu n'as rien ?

_ Non ça va !

_ Ok c'est très touchant mais j'ai à faire ! Dit Wilder

_ Zhalia, va chercher l'amulette je vais le retenir.

_ Dante, il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça. Répondit Zhalia

_ Zhalia, je m'en sortirais ne t'inquiètes pas va prendre l'amulette.

_ Cela suffit touché-bélier (en direction de Zhalia). Coupa Wilder

Zhalia évita le sort.

_ Va chercher l'amulette Zhalia je vais te couvrir. Cria Dante

Zhalia mis quelques minutes à l'accepter mais finit par hocher la tête et partit en direction de l'amulette.

_ Nooooooooooooooon ! Cria Wilder énervé

Il fut coupé dans son élan par Dante qui utilisa touché-bélier. Quant à Zhalia, elle été presque arrivée à l'amulette quand Wilder lança le sort shadow night ce qui provoqua un trou sur le sol, malheureusement, Zhalia était sur cette partie du sol.

_ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

_ Zhalia …

_ Désolé, pas de temps mort. Coupa Wilder.

_ Hyper saut. Wo… *Zhalia tourna la tête* Dante…

_ Zhalia ne t'en fais pas prend l'amulette. Lui répondit Dante.

Zhalia regarda Dante et repartit vite chercher l'amulette

_ Tu croyais que j'allais la laisser faire, Vale ? Non loin de là ! Dit Wilder. Touché…

_ Poing-dragon. Oh que si tu vas la laisser faire. Répliqua Dante

Zhalia ne prit pas le temps de se retourner, elle été devant l'amulette, sans perdre une seconde elle s'empara de l'amulette et établit le lien avec le titan des reines d'Egypte. Elle s'empressa de l'invoquer :

_ Lèves-toi titan des reines d'Egypte, Nétarchètre…

_ Impossible… Noooon. Cria Wilder. »

**Maison de Dante Vale,**

**Venise, Italie.**

« _ Tu vois tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter Dante, Elle est de retour ! Dit Metz

_ Il est venu, Metz, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Oh et j'oubliais, la prochaine fois que tu as une mission de ce genre, confie la à quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça a été ! Dit Zhalia

Sophie et Lok rigolèrent discrètement.

_ Mais au moins tu a obtenu un des plus forts titans qu'il existe ! Répliqua Metz

_ Haha hilarant ! Répondit Zhalia

Et il y eu un rire général. »

Fin du chapitre !


	2. Nouvelle quête

_**Maison de Dante**_

_**Venise, Italie**_

Après trois jours de repos, l'équipe Huntik reçu un message de Gughename. Ils mirent du temps à répondre, ayant assez d'entendre la sonnerie, Sophie décrocha.

_ Bonjour, Sophie. Merci d'avoir répondu!

_ Derien Guguename, alors que veux tu nous «dire» ? Enchaîna Sophie (entrèrent Dan, Lok, Dante et Zhalia)

_ Bonjour vous quatre, je vous propose, non je vous impose une mission en Italie sur le site des ruines de Pompéi. Il y a 2 ou 3 amulettes si l'Organisation ne s'en est pas mêlée du moins. Répondit Gughename.

_ Quand devons nous partir ? Demanda Dante

_ Dans 2 heures votre avion décolle et vous avez une demi-heure de route alors si vous voulez mon avis vous devriez y allez de suite. Vos billets sont enregistrés au nom de Metz il prend en charge l'avion pour cette mission. Dit Guguename. (Il coupa la communication.)

_ Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que Metz prenne en charge l'avion ? Remarque Lok

_ C'est exact, c'est la seconde fois, et rappelez-vous comment c'est fini la mission… Ajouta Zhalia

_ Oui… ça ne veut rien dire… Fit Sophie

_ Dante qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Dan

_ Tu peux me tutoyer Dan! Je ne pense rien pour le moment j'attends de voir ce qui va se passer…

Ils partirent donc vers l'aéroport de Venise (Marco Polo) et attendirent l'avion pendant 1h30. Ils décollèrent vers 14h45 et arrivèrent à Pompéi aux environ de 16h à Naples. Aux portes de l'aéroport se trouvait une voiture pour faire le trajet de Naples à Pompéi. Il y a entre 30 et 45 minutes de route en voiture. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le site de Pompéi à 17h00 à cause des embouteillages qu'il y avait.

_ On a une demi-heure de retard… Je n'y crois pas ça risque de nous coûter cher. Fit Sophie

_ Ne soit pas trop pessimiste non plus, si nous avons du retard l'Organisation aussi en aura… Espérons en tout cas. Lui dit Dante

_ Espérons… C'est très rassurant Dante! Dit Zhalia en rigolant

_ Il me semblait que « l'optimisme teinté de pessimisme faisait craquer les filles ! » c'est toi qui l'a dit, tu t'en rappelles ?

_ Oui je m'en souviens… C'était dans le temple de Thor d'ailleurs!

_ Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on ne va pas perdre de temps et commencer la mission on a assez de retard comme ça! Dit Sophie.

_ Oui allons-y ! Lui répondit Dante.

Ils fouillèrent la première partie du site sans rien trouver. Sophie commencer à croire que Zhalia avait raison tout à l'heure : « Et regardez comment ça c'est fini » Elle rejoint les autres en tirant une tête de déprimée.

_ Ne perds pas espoir, Sophie… Je suis sûr que l'on va les trouver ! Essaya de la rassurer, Lok.

_ U-uh… lui répondit Sophie.

_ Et si on se divisait en deux groupes pour trouver les amulettes. Proposa Dan

_ Bonne idée p'tit frère ! Lui dit Zhalia en acquiesçant.

_ Dans ce cas, Lok, Sophie et Dan vous fouillez le Nord Ouest du site et Zhalia et moi allons fouiller le Nord Est du site. Ça vous va ? dit Dante

_ Oui, oui… tu n'as pas fait exprès de te mette avec Zhalia, hein ? Ironisa Lok

_ Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire tu voulais que je sois avec toi Lok ? Répliqua la jeune femme.

_ Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas dit ça… Je…

_ Tu ? dit Sophie

_ Laisser tomber… Finit par céder Lok.

Sophie et Zhalia rigolèrent quelques secondes de leur victoire sur Lok. Et l'équipe finit par reprendre la mission. Les deux groupes allèrent dans leur coins pour chercher du côté de Sophie, Lok se faisait taquiner sur son « Je… je… » et de l'autre côté… Il y avait une discussion très mais alors très discrète on ne pouvait pas les entendre à cinquante centimètres !

_ Dante, quand est-ce que tu me diras ce que tu as ? Cela fait maintenant 2 jours que tu ne parles quasiment pas… ! Lui fît Zhalia

_ Ça va, Zhalia, il n'y a rien… Lui répondit-il

_ Menteur ! Ça se voit… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda la jeune femme inquiète

_ Rien ce n'est rien… lui répondit-il

_ Bon dans ce cas… Je dois te dire quelque chose… (Il la regarda) Je… Je vais peut-être reprendre les missions en solo…

**Pas trop choqués ? Vous vous demandez sans doute comment il va réagir à ça ? Pas vrai ? Haha je vais vous donner un indice : Lisez le chapitre suivant pour savoir hihihi ! Dites ce que vous pensez du chapitre ! Allez à plus tard ! **


	3. tristesse et peur

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre à jour j'étais légèrement occupée, encore désolé. Petit résumé : L'équipe huntik est sur le site de Pompéi, et zhalia a annoncé à Dante une nouvelle quelque peu… Perturbente ! bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre…

_**Site de Pompéi, Italie**_

_ Comment ? Mais, pourquoi ? Demanda Dante encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

_ J'ai besoin, de réfléchir encore mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je le ferais plus tard, Dante… Je n'en ai pas forcément envie, mais, il faut… Je dois reprendre les missions en solo, cette mission en Egypte me l'a prouvé…

Dante resta silencieux, il savait très bien que lorsque Zhalia avait une idée derrière la tête même pas une demande en mariage ne l'a ferait changer d'avis… Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas changer ça… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

_ Dante ! Zhalia !

Lorsque les deux chercheurs entendirent Lok les appeler, ils se dirigèrent silencieux vers lui.

_ Que se passe-t'il, Lok ? demanda Zhalia, tout d'un coup interressée.

_ On a trouvé une entrée vers des catacombes, on a pensé que ça vous interresserait… Répondit Sophie, puisque Lok était déjà quasiment entré dans ces fameuses catacombes.

_ Vous avez bien fait, n'est-ce pas, Dante ?

_ Oui, en effet, mais il faudrait cacher cette entrée au cas où l'Organisation ne soit pas déjà venue. Dit Dante, essayant de faire mine de rien.

Ils partirent donc vers ces catacombes, cachant du mieu qu'ils pouvaient cette fameuse entrée. Plus ils avançaient dans le long couloir de pierre, plus ils remarquaient que les murs se rapprochaient étrangement. Et de nombreux bruits suspects se faisaient entendre ne rassurant pas forcément les deux plus jeunes chercheurs. Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, un cri perçant déchira le lourd silence qui planait. Mais au lieu de durer quelques secondes, le cri durait déjà depuis, ce qui semblait être, plusieurs minutes.

_ Dante, ce n'est pas normal ce cri ! Sophie allait jusqu'à crier pour pouvoir se faire entendre.

_ … Ce n'est pas un cri normal, c'est une Bannie, il vaut mieux se presser… Dante, inquiet, lui avait répondu en toute franchise, même si il aurait préférer ne pas avoir à dire le mot « Bannie ».

_ Une quoi ? Dit Lok alors que le cri venait de finir.

Sophie allait lui répondre, seulement, Zhalia avait été plus rapide :

_ Une Bannie est une femme qui a connu une déchirure sentimentale dont elle n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser. Elle cri lorsqu'elle trouve une victime ou bien qu'elle se remémore ce moment qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier. Il paraitrait même qu'elle aurait le pouvoir de transformer en Bannie, par une simple griffure, une femme assez heureuse pour ne pas en devenir une normalement. Mais, on a jamais su si c'était un titan ou une femme réelle.

_ Oui, mais j'ai entendu dire aussi, que l'on peut redevenir une personne normale si un évènement que l'on attendait lorsque l'on n'était pas une Bannie se produisait, mais un évènement qui nous concerne seulement comme une demande en mariage ou une déclaration etc… Rajouta Sophie comme à son habitude.

_ En résumé, c'est une femme triste qui se venge, c'est ça ? Demanda Lok

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent et firent signe que oui.

Le cri recommença à se faire entendre mais plus fort, comme plus près. C'est à ce moment là, que Zhalia, pourtant très forte de caractère, commença à angoisser un peu… Et quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se figea sur place, incapable de bouger. Dante remarqua que Zhalia ne bougeait plus. Il se dirigea vers elle, mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

_ Ne bouge pas Dante, elle est derrière moi, alors continu de marcher avec Lok, Sophie et Chérit, finissez la mission ensemble et sortez vite.

_ Hors de question de te laisser là seule…

_ Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ORDRE ! Alors maintenant, tu vas retrouver les autres et ne te retournes pas ou je te le ferais regretter, alors maintenant, VAS-T'EN !

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, Zhalia, je ne te laisses pas avec elle…

_ Arrêtes, Dante. Ça va enpirer les choses… . Zhalia était sur le point de pleurer mais comme elle savait que Dante ne bougerait pas, elle utilisa Lève-bulle et le fit rejoindre les autres grâce à ce sort. Et, pour être sûre que Dante ne reviendrait pas, elle itilisa touché bélier sur les murs de pierres pour créer un entassement de pierres devant elle.

La Bannie se plaça devant Zhalia, avec un regard qui faisait peur. Zhalia l'exmina de haut en bas, elle (la Bannie) avait la peau grisâtre, les cheveux blancs et longs jusqu'aux chevilles les yeux vides, sans iris ni pupille. De quoi en faire tourner de l'oeuil plus d'un. Elle portait une robe noire très longue qui trainait un peu sur le sol, de plus, elle avait les ongles extrêmement long environ 5 cm, Zhalia était toujours pétrifiée, et la vue qu'elle avait n'arrangeait rien, malheuresement.

_**De l'autre côté,**_

Dante n'arrivait pas à passer l'entassement et Lok ainsi que Sophie l'aider tant bien que mal mais Chérit, avait compris le plan de Zhalia. Alors il prit la parole, et leur expliqua mieux ce fameux plan. Lok et Sophie ne mirent pas longtemps à adhérer au plan mais Dante, toujours inquiet pour Zhalia, mit un peu plus de temps, mais il savait que plus vite ils arriveraient aux amulettes, plus vite la Bannie retournerait de là où elle vient. Une fois arrivé à destination, Lok établi le lien avec un titan, Sophie avec un autre, et Dante, avec un aussi. Il y avait 4 titans… Mais l'une des amulettes ne semblait pas pouvoir établir de lien avec un des trois chercheurs… Chérit vola jusqu'à elle et la mit dans le petit sac que Dante lui avait fourni. Ils retournèrent donc vers le « mur » et à leur grand étonnement, il était à moitié effondré. Dante sentit son cœur battre,jusqu'à ce qu'un cri résonna dans les catacombes. Et Dante reconnaissait très bien ce cri, ce n'était sûrement pas celui de la Bannie…

Nouveau titan de Lok : Prométhéus. Attaque : 3, défense : 3, type litho titan guerrier. Pouvoir spécial : intuition chanceuse.

Nouveau titan de Sophie : Cassandrie. Attaque : 2, défense : 4. Type : Litho titan enchanteur Pouvoir spécial : Prémonitions.

Nouveau titan de Dante : Saturno. Attaque 3, défense : 4. Type : Litho titan gerrier. Pouvoir spécial : arrêt du temps.

**Et voilà le troisième épisode/ chapitre. Et encore désolé pour le retard, mais les vacances sont là alors ça va être moins long… J'espère !**

**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plus, je sais j'ai pris l'idée de la Bannie de « Charmed » mais j'avais envie de l'inclure un peu dedans ! Et puis ce n'est pas totalement pareil ! Bref, si ça vous a plus vous pouver laisser un examen ça fait toujours plaisir et si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez un examen aussi avec vos critiques, j'essayerai de répondre à vos attentes. Et aussi, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes… :S**

**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des examens et merci d'avance aux prochains/prochaines !**

**Bonne fin de journée ou de soirée **


	4. Révélations

**Bon, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, j'ai oublié de mentionner un « épisode » dans le dernier chapitre, donc il apparaîtra en Flashback dans ce nouveau chapitre. Voilà, bonne lecture **

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

_**Catacombes de Pompéi, Italie**_

_ Dante, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au cri de tout à l'heure… Sophie venait de parler avec angoisse et elle savait très bien que ce cri était celui de Zhalia…

_ Je sais, il faut se dépêcher, Lok, Chérit, allez chercher Dan au dessus

*Flashback :

_ Il vaudrait mieux que je reste ici pour surveiller l'entrée au cas où l'Organisation débarque, c'est plus prudent… Proposa Dan

_ Oui c'est vrai mais… C'est dangereux de te laisser là seul… Fit remarquer Lok

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lok, je m'en sortirais !

Lok hocha la tête et après avoir eu l'accord de Dante, Dan se remit à explorer les ruines au cas où ils aient oublié un endroit.

Fin du flashback*

[…] et rejoignez nous. Sophie, nous, nous allons aider Zhalia. Planifia Dante

Une fois que tout le monde soit partit dans sa direction, un autre cri retentit mais cette fois c'était celui de la Bannie.

Côté de Zhalia :

Pensées de Zhalia : Si ça continu comme ça, je vais regretter de ne pas être partie avec eux chercher les amulettes…

Elle évita la Bannie de justesse et lança un flash éclair qui ne fit presque aucun effet sur la créature. Elle finit par invoquer Gar-Ghoul et entra en mode hyper fusion avec lui, ce qui lui donner le pouvoir de l'eau en quelque sorte et ça l'arranger un peu ! Malheureusement, elle n'a pas pu éviter la dernière attaque de la Bannie et tomba au sol avant que Gar-Ghoul ne retournes dans son amulette. Trop affaiblie pour se relever tout de suite, elle resta couchée au sol quelques secondes avant de lancer un pulso rayon sur la Bannie qui fut déséquilibré par le sort. Au même moment, ou plutôt quelques secondes après, Sophie et Dante arrivèrent sur le lieu de combat.

_ Impressionnant, tu as réussi à ne pas te faire tuer, Zhalia ! Lui dit Sophie d'un ton sarcastique

_ Le sarcasme c'est MA spécialité, alors ne me copies pas, s'il te plaît ! Répondit Zhalia avant de se relever et de les rejoindre.

_ Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Mesdames, nous avons un titan devant nous qui n'a pas l'air d'humeur à sympathiser !

_ Comment sais tu que c'est un titan ? Demanda Sophie

_ L'amulette qui ne pouvait pas établir de lien avec toi, Lok ou moi est la sienne, alors ça devenait évident !

_ Oh, je vois, mais trêve de bavardages, si on remettait ce titan dans son amulette ?

_ Bonne idée Sophie, Zhalia, tu as assez de pouvoir pour invoquer le roi basilic ?

_ Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien… Lèves toi, Roi basilic !

Le titan sortit de son amulette, ce qui arrangeait quelque peu Dante.

_ Et pas besoin de me dire la suite, je pense l'avoir devinée, je dois lui demander d'utiliser son regard pétrifiant sur la Bannie c'est ça ?

_ En effet, bonne déduction ! Répondit Dante avec un petit sourire.

Zhalia fit ce qu'elle devait faire, mais à leur grande surprise, ça n'a eu aucun effet, et cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour la suite.

_ Dis moi, Dante, tu as fais exprès de me faire invoquer Roi basilic pour te venger ou tu ne savais pas que ça n'aurait aucun effet ? Demanda Zhalia

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Pour une fois, j'aurais préféré faire exprès, mais ce n'était pas le cas… Lui répondit Dante avec un ton de dessolement.

_ Haha, et bien, il va falloir trouver quelque chose d'autre… Hyper saut !

La Bannie les attaqua une dizaine de fois avant que Zhalia n'invoque Médée.

_ Zhalia ?

_ Oui Sophie, qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Comment as-tu fais pour obtenir l'amulette de Médée, elle est censé être avec Metz.

_ Et bien c'est simple, Metz avait finit ses recherches dessus, alors il me l'a donné. A répondu Zhalia à l'adolescente.

Pendant ce temps, Médée avait l'avantage sur la Bannie grâce à ses illusions. Et finalement après quelques minutes, la Bannie retourna dans son amulette. C'est à ce même moment que Lok, Cherit et Dan arrivèrent sur les lieux.

_ C'est déjà fini ? A dit Lok sur un ton de rigolade.

_ Vous n'aviez qu'à arriver plus tôt ! Lui a répondu Sophie

Zhalia a rappelé ses titans même si elle était épuisée, elle faisait son possible, pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Quand tout le monde avait finit de parler, donna à Zhalia l'amulette de la Bannie, qui établit le lien avec le titan. La bannie avait 5 d'attaque et de défense, son était type chrono titan guerrier, sa taille était grande et ses pouvoirs spéciaux étaient cri perçant et griffes meurtrières.

L'équipe prit l'avion pour retourner à Venise, vers 2OhOO, Dan, Lok et Sophie étaient sur la même rangée vers le fond tandis que Dante et Zhalia était vers l'avant mais une rangée les séparait. Lok et Sophie s'étaient endormie Sophie avait la tête sur l'épaule de Lok et Lok avait la sienne contre son siège tout simplement !Pendant tout le trajet, Zhalia se demandait si elle devait reprendre les missions en solo ou si elle devait rester avec l'équipe. Quand elle prit sa décision, elle partit voir Dante.

_ Dante, j'ai pris ma décision…

Le cœur de Dante s'arrêta de battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à parler :

_ Je vais…

**Je vais vous dire ce qu'elle va faire, elle va… vous dire de lire la suite pour le savoir :P**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus laissé un examen pour le dire et dire ce qui est à améliorer !**

**Bonne fin de journée/soirée **


	5. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

**Héhéhé ! Alors, à votre avis, Zhalia va partir ? Ou rester ? Ecoutez, je vais vous donner plusieurs indices :**

**1° Elle aime (beaucoup) Dante**

**2° Elle veut reprendre (un peu) les missions solos**

**3° Elle a mis du temps à se décider, donc en conclusion, soit elle reste avec ses amis et elle reste au même stade niveau force, ou bien elle choisi la force et elle dit Bye Bye à ses amis.**

**C'est compliqué hein ? Je vous ai pas tant aidé que ça finalement, vous êtes toujours dans le doute, non ? Tant mieux :D Bon, oui vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir… Mais pas tout de suite !**

**Au fait, tant que j'y pense, il y aura dans la fiction des moment avec marqué en gras « 'Nom du personnage' POV » POV veut dire Point de vue (pour ceux qui ne savent pas) Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Quelque part dans Venise…<span>_

_Italie_

« J'espère que Dante est revenu de sa mission, il faut absolument lui parler de la situation… » A dit l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

« Au moins, toi tu sais qu'il voudra bien te parler, moi c'est mission quasi-impossible, malheureusement ! » a répondu la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui l'accompagnait.

« Mais non, pourquoi ne te parlerait-il pas ? » A demandé l'homme quelque peu confus.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé ! » Lui a rappelé la jeune femme.

« Evidemment, vous veniez de rompre, et c'était il ya 2 ans ! Il a probablement arrêté de t'en vouloir.» Lui a répondu l'homme.

« Oui, peut-être… »

Au même moment dans l'avion de l'équipe.

« Dante, je pense préférable de… Ah, je ne sais pas ! J'espérais que tu me conseillerais… » A dit Zhalia perdue face à ce choix difficile.

« Que je te conseilles ? Mais Zhalia, tu sais très bien ce que je vais te dire, tu as envie de partir pour devenir plus forte, pars, mais tu as aussi envie de rester pour une raison, que tu ne m'as pas dévoilée. Je vais te dire ce que je pense Zhalia, fais ce que tu penses être le mieux, je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire autrement… » Lui a dit Dante.

Zhalia n'a pas répondu, elle a simplement soupiré et baissé les yeux. Elle connaissait sa décision, elle était sûre d'elle maintenant.

« Merci, le mieux que j'ai à faire est sans doute de rester avec toi, Lok, Sophie et Dan. » Elle a finalement fini par lui dire qu'elle restait. Quand Dante a su sa décision, il été soulagé. Très soulagé !

L'avion finit par atterrir à l'aéroport Marco Polo et l'équipe rentra chez Dante.

Une fois arrivés dans le quartier, ils remarquèrent qu'un homme et une femme attendaient devant la maison de Dante. Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes, et montèrent les escaliers de la maison, Dante ouvrit la porte laissa entrer d'abord Lok, Sophie et Dan et attendit à la porte avec Zhalia.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Dante ? » Demande Dan quand il voit les deux chercheurs attendre et parler à la porte.

« Rien, on parle simplement, on arrive, deux petites minutes. » A répondu Dante.

La jeune femme qui était en bas à dit à l'homme avec elle que c'était Dante. Il se retourna et marcha vers les deux chercheurs, la femme le suivait.

« Dante, c'est bien toi ? » A demandé l'homme brun

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

L'homme retira sa capuche (il pleut au fait !)

« Eric ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et, que fait Carmen avec toi ? » A demandé Dante.

« Oui c'est moi ! Je suis ici pour te parler de la situation PLUS QUE CRITIQUE et Carmen m'accompagne… Je crois avoir répondu à toutes tes questions non ? »

Zhalia et Carmen suivait leur conversation quand un Titan attira l'attention des deux jeunes femmes. Zhalia partit dans sa direction en première laissant Dante « perspicace » au sujet de son départ.

**Zhalia POV :**

J'étais dans le bas côté de la maison de Dante. Le titan était devant moi et me fixait, je ne sait pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas me détacher de son regard, c'était comme si ses yeux, ou plutôt son regard me figeait. Il ressemblait à l'un des titans de la mythologie gréco-romaine. On aurait dit une sorte de Nymphe de l'air il me semble, une Sylphide alors… Elle ressemble trait pour trait à celle d'un des livres de la bibliothèque des Casterwill. Quand j'avais enfin réussi à me détacher de son regard, elle montra le sol et un passage est apparu, elle a sauté à l'intérieur au moment où Dante et je ne sais plus qui sont arrivés.

« Zhalia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » m'a demandé Dante

« J'avais vu quelque chose, rien de plus ! » je lui ai souris et je suis repartie en direction de la maison.

Une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés, Dante indiqua à la jeune femme qui accompagné Eric, je crois, de s'asseoir dans le salon avec nous pendant qu'ils allaient discuter tous les deux.

Lok, comme d'habitude, ne put s'empêcher de la questionner.

« Qui es tu ? »

« Mon nom est Carmen, Carmen Agostino. » a répondu la jeune femme calmement

« Enchanté, je suis Lok Lambert, et voici Sophie Casterwill, Dan Fears et Zhalia Moon, que tu as déjà vu tout à l'heure. »

« Enchantée également, Lok ! »

XxX

Une demi-heure s'écoula avant que Dante et Eric ne reviennent dans le salon avec nous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dante ? Tu fais une tête bizarre ! » A demandé Sophie sur un ton innocent

« Il n'y a rien… »

~ Flash back :

**Dante POV**

« Alors voilà. Carmen sommes allés voir ma mère pour lui demander plus de renseignement sur le passé de notre famille. Et elle nous a dit, que nos arrières grands parents étaient des chercheurs redoutés par tout le monde, il travaillaient pour la Fondation et notre arrière grand père était le chef du conseil comme Metz aujourd'hui, seulement, le plus étrange, c'est qu'il possédait l'ancien titan des 4 éléments, alors qu'elle est perdue depuis des siècles, alors, je suis venu avec Carmen te voir le plus vite possible pour tout te raconter. » Une fois qu'Eric avait finit son récit, il s'assit sur une chaise de ma salle de recherches.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir contredit l'affirmation du conseil Huntik, lorsqu'elle (la mère d'Eric) l'a su ? » je lui demande quelque peu perdu.

« Hahaha, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé savoir grâce à toi » m'a répondu Eric embarrassé.

« Ecoutes, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, et je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question de leur passé, et maintenant que tu m'en parles, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus maintenant. »

J'allais partir rejoindre les autres dans le salon quand Eric m'interpela.

« Dante, tu sais la fille qui était avec toi tout à l'heure, entre bons cousins, tu pourrais me la présenter ? » Il me demande ça d'un ton presque… de rigolade, mais malheureusement, je savais qu'il était sérieux au sujet de Zhalia…

Fin de Flash back. ~

(Retour à **Zhalia POV**)

Je savais que Dante était tracassé, mais je lui en parlerais plus tard. Mais le titan de tout à l'heure me faisait encore réfléchir, je commence à me poser des questions, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vu autre part que dans le livre… Mais si seulement je savais où…

Quelque part en France…

**Autre POV**

« Carmen a-t-elle réussi à rentrer chez Mr Vale ? » A demandé un homme

« Oui, et elle a réussi à ne pas se faire jeter dehors pour l'instant, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur de nos espions, pourquoi l'avoir mise sur ce cas ? » a répliqué la femme devant l'écran de surveillance de Carmen (en fait, Carmen avait comme une sorte de caméra invisible avec elle ce qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient tout voir.)

« Parce qu'elle peut rendre les choses compliquées entre les chercheurs de l'équipe de Mr Vale ! » a répondu l'homme.

« Et j'ajouterais, qu'il peut rendre les choses compliquées entre Dante Vale et Zhalia Moon… » A ajouté un autre homme qui était coiffé avec une sorte de queue de cheval et qui portait une veste verte.

Les trois personnes commencèrent à rire…

* * *

><p><strong>Hihihi voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! <strong>

**Bon je vais vous présenté les deux nouveaux personnages qui ****sont à moi :**

**Carmen Agostino : La dernière ex petite amie de Dante, elle a les cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés, les yeux marron de taille à peu près identique que celle de Zhalia et fine comme elle aussi. Carmen travaille pour […] et est en infiltration chez Dante. (Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te dire pour qui elle travaille ?)**

**Eric Vale : Cousin de Dante (je crois que vous le saviez déjà !), il a les cheveux bruns et courts et les yeux bleus. Aussi grand que Dante mais moins… « Musclé ». Il travaille pour la Fondation et est un « Don Juan ». **

**Voilà ! Je vous les ai présentés et maintenant je vous laisse sur votre faim ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé en laissant un examen !**

**Allez salut tout le monde et j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	6. Faces cachées

**Alors ? Comment été la fin du dernier chapitre ? Je pense que vous avez compris que Carmen est une infiltrée… Et que l'homme avec la veste verte et la queue de cheval est un homme que l'on a déjà rencontré dans la série ! (pour ceux qui ne savaient, vous savez désormais !)**

**Mais bon, je vais continuer avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>00h30<strong>_

_**Maison de Dante Vale**_

_**Venise Italie**_

**Carmen POV :**

J'étais dans mon lit depuis maintenant plus de 2 heures en attente du coup de téléphone de mon supérieur. Pour m'occuper j'avais fait le point sur les choses. Lok Lambert est le fils du chercheur Ethan Lambert disparu depuis plus de 10 ans. Sophie Casterwill était… Une Casterwill ! Zhalia Moon… Je n'ai rien réussi à cerner de sa personnalité, elle est froide et antipathique c'est tout… Sauf avec son équipe et surtout Dante… c'est avec lui qu'elle est le mieux à ce que j'ai vu. Den Fears lui… Un garçon quelque peu arrogant mais gentil, très proche de Zhalia Moon. Et Dante lui a seulement muri et grandi. Il est toujours le même. Quant à Eric, il est toujours aussi naïf qu'avant avec moi ! Cela fait plein de choses à briser ! A ce même moment mon téléphone cellulaire a sonné.

« Allô ? »

« Carmen ma chère espionne, rapport des faits je vous pris. » A demandé mon supérieur.

Je lui racontais ce que j'avais pu constater. Il me dit de commencer dès demain à brouiller les liens entre eux. Je finis par raccrocher et m'endormir.

**Eric POV :**

8h30. Seulement. Cela devait faire une demi-heure que j'attendais que Dante revienne de son entrainement, quotidien à ce que j'ai compris, avec Zhalia. Zhalia… Elle me fascine, elle froide et assez antipathique au premier abord… Mais il en est tout autrement quand on commence à sympathiser avec elle…

**Flashback :**

« Hahaha, je te jure que c'est vrai ! » lui ais-je dis tout en rigolant.

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu es vraiment fais ça, tu parais trop calme et posé pour ! » elle m'a répondu avec un léger sourire.

« Et pourtant ! Mais parles moi de toi, j'ai envie de mieux te connaître, Zhalia »

« Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Mise à part que j'ai travaillé pour l'organisation et que j'ai finalement rejoint la Fondation au moment où Klaus allait… » Elle s'est arrêtée net.

« Au moment où il allait ? » Lui ai-je demandé.

« Aucune importance ! A partir du moment où tu sais ce que je viens de te dire, tu sais à peu près tout de moi. » M'a-t'elle répondu un peu bizarrement. Mais je ne me suis, pour autant, pas poser de questions à ce sujet.

Et on a continué à discuter le reste de la soirée alors que Dante, Lok et Sophie s'entrainaient… Bizarre d'ailleurs il était plus de 23h00 !

Une fois qu'ils étaient revenus, Zhalia a changé d'attitude, elle était redevenue un peu plus froide que quelques instants avant.

**Fin du Flashback**

Après environ ¼ d'heure, ils finirent par revenir de leur session d'entrainement en rigolant. Et, à mon grand étonnement, il ne transpirait pas et étaient très propres.

« Il y a des douches en bas, pour répondre à ce que tu penses ! » A lancé Zhalia en ma direction.

« Ah d'accord ! » Je lui ai dit.

Au même moment, Carmen entrait dans le salon. Elle nous dit bonjour, et s'assoit sur le fauteuil à coté du mien. Elle me semblait fatiguée ce matin, mais je décidais de ne pas lui en parler sinon j'allais me faire rembarrer !

**Carmen POV :**

Il était temps de commencer à semer le trouble en commençant par évoquer la discussion d'Eric et de Zhalia la veille, je réfléchissais à comment m'y prendre une fois que j'avais trouvé, Lok, Cherit et Sophie entraient dans le salon, c'était le moment parfait !

« Zhalia, au premier abord tu sembles très froide et pas du genre à rigoler, tu m'as surprise hier quand tu discutais avec Eric ! » J'ai lancé.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien tout le monde a ses côtés cachés ! » Elle m'a répondu, j'ai constaté que mise à part Dante qui avait commencé à avoir un regard interrogateur personne ne se soucier de cela.

« Oui mais de là à sympathiser aussi vite si je peux dire ça comme ça… » J'ai répliquais comme ça et ça avait eu l'air de fonctionner !

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire comprendre ? C'est assez suspect ces remarques je trouve. » Elle a répliqué comme ça au quart de tour mais au moins, les autres avaient commencé à s'intéresser à la discussion.

« Rien c'est juste que je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça ! »

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, Zhalia, tu as mis du temps à nous accepter Sophie et moi alors qu'avec Eric… » Lok m'a aidé sans le savoir en disant cela.

« Lok, à ce moment là rappelles toi que je travaillais pour l'Organisation. Et puis, j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux. » Elle a dit ça sur un ton d'agacement. Et j'ai constaté que Dante aussi commencé à se poser des questions. Mon plan était en marche et commençait déjà à fonctionner !

Ce que je ne savais pas sur Zhalia ne m'intéressait pas, mais il fallait que j'en sache plus. C'est pour ça qu'après le déjeuner je suis montée dans ma chambre faire des recherches sur elle. Ce qui allait bien me servir. J'ai ensuite piraté le système de la Fondation et remplacer la mission qu'ils auraient dû avoir par une en Afghanistan sur les ruines de Shahr-i-Zohak.J'ai donc fait cela et je suis redescendu. A peine quelques minutes après avoir rejoint les autres Metz en personne les a appelés. Il nous a tous salué, et a annoncé à Dante qu'ils avaient une nouvelle mission en Afghanistan sur les Ruines de Shahr-i-Zohak pour trouver le titan d'un voyageur égaré et qui avait établi domicile là-bas après ça il a laissé son titan caché dans cet endroit. On savait que le Titan à trouver se nommait Benefico un ancien titan qui aurait appartenu, dans la mythologie Hindoue, à Shiva le dieu le plus vénéré.

J'étais épatée de voir la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient eu tous ces renseignements.

**Dante POV :**

« C'est bon Metz, on la prend. » J'ai déclaré après qu'il est fini le résumé de la mission.

Le contact vidéo fut coupé. Mais ce n'était pas à la mission que je pensais. Non c'était à la remarque de Carmen au sujet de Zhalia et Eric, surtout qu'Eric s'intéresse de plus en plus à elle… Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, nous avons une mission.

« Chercheurs, nous avons une mission ! Den ne viendra pas avec nous il a un stage avec Metz pour renforcer ses pouvoirs. Mais peut-être Carmen et Eric veulent nous accompagner ? »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, personnellement je veux bien venir. » A répondu Carmen

Ensuite je me suis tourné vers Eric, il a haussé les épaules et a accepté. Et je dois avouer que ça m'arrangeait et en même temps non, tant mieux, les recherches prendront moins de temps, mais je n'aime pas forcément Carmen et voir Eric se rapprocher de Zhalia ne va pas me plaire je pense… Si seulement je savais que Zhalia n'est pas amoureuse de lui, ça me rassurerait un peu… Mais à quoi je pense là ?! Zhalia est une grande fille, elle peut gérer sa vie toute seule…

Un jour après nous avons pris l'avion pour notre destination, une fois arrivés dans la Ville rouge comme on l'appelle ici, nous nous sommes arrêtés sur une sorte de grande place pour nous reposer après 3 heures de marche.

**Eric POV :**

« J'espère que l'on va faire des équipes, Dante, parce qu'à ce rythme là et avec cette chaleur, on va tous mourir ! » j'ai lancé.

« On a trouvé un adversaire niveau pessimisme pour Zhalia ! » A lancé Lok

Elle a rigolé sarcastiquement ce que j'ai trouvé assez drôle, encore une chose que j'aime chez elle !

« Oui je pense que l'on va faire des équipes, Eric, mais pour l'instant on va établir le camp pour dormir ce soir, il est trop tard pour entreprendre des recherches il va bientôt faire nuit. » Il a répondu calmement.

Donc nous avons établi le camp, nous avons mangé et avons également établi les équipes. Lok, Sophie et Cherit vont ensemble, Carmen et moi d'un autre côté et Dante et Zhalia allait faire des recherches ensemble… J'avoue que ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais, mais bon ! Il faudra faire avec.

Nous sommes donc partis dormir et avons programmé notre réveil à 7h30 du matin.

**Zhalia POV :**

_« ''Zhalia, nous t'avons enfin retrouvée, ton père et ta mère serait si fiers que tu nous ais échappé tout ce temps, dommage qu'ils ne soient pas là pour le voir !'' L'homme qui venait de parler commença à ricaner._

'' _Et je vous échapperais encore.'' Je lui ai dit ça à la place d'une chose qui n'est pas très polie et qu'il valait mieux que j'évite de dire._

'' _Hahaha ! Ne te souviens tu pas de cet endroit ? C'est dans la Ville rouge que tu as failli mourir, la première fois, tu étais peut-être trop petite pour t'en rappeler ! L'attentat qu'il y a eu ici, tu en ais la seule survivante, et quitte à recommencer pour tuer la dernière de la famille Moon, nous recommencerons… Et si tu nous échappes, nous ferons du mal à Dante et tous ceux à qui tu tiens !'' _

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et surtout avec peur de ce que je venais de voir. J'ai regardé autour de moi, il n'y avait que Sophie qui dormait, ainsi que Carmen. J'ai décidé d'aller prendre l'air pour me remettre de ce cauchemar. J'ai donc mis mon gilet et je suis sorti de la tante. Une fois hors de la tante, je me suis assise sur un rocher et j'ai regardé les ruines, un endroit en particulier, celui qui avait subit les dégâts d'une explosion. Un bruit de pas me tira de mes pensées je me suis retournée pour constaté que ce n'était que le vent qui avait envoyé des cailloux rouler. Je me suis donc remise à penser à ce cauchemar et la personne qui était dedans, je n'avais pas vu son visage. Et même si je savais que ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar, j'avais peur, une chose rare chez moi pourtant… Mais le cauchemar avait l'air tellement réel… J'ai sursauté quand j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule, je n'ai pas osé me retourné, j'avais trop peur…

« Zhalia ? » A chuchoter l'homme. J'ai reconnu sa voix et me suis retournée pour lui faire face.

« Dante ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Mais pour te répondre, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir ce que c'était et, à ma surprise, c'était toi. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais dormir…» Il l'avait dit comme si il avait prévu son texte, comme à son habitude, pas une once d'hésitation…

« Je suis sortie… prendre l'air, rien d'autre… » Je lui ai répondu beaucoup moins sûre qu'il s'était montré juste avant.

« … Tu es sûre que ça va, Zhalia ? Tu as l'air stressé… »

« Oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, Dante ! » Je me suis dépêchée car je savais que sinon il aller me forcer à tout lui raconter et pour une fois, je n'en avais pas envie.

Je suis donc partie me coucher… ou plutôt me recoucher, en repensant à ce cauchemar….

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, la fin est pas top, mais je ne savais pas comment finir ! Donc désolé pour cette fin un peu nulle. En tout cas j'espère que le reste vous a plu… Le chapitre était plus long que d'habitude, ne vous attendais à avoir ça à chaque fois !<strong>

**Voilà, merci à vous chers lecteurs d'être arrivé au bout de ce chapitre. **

**Miss Zhalia…**


	7. Piègés à tort

Olalalala je m'excuse du long retard que j'ai-je n'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration très vite ni même le temps je m'en excuse… mais voilà le nouveau chapitre Ah et merci à mon petit frère de 9 ans qui m'a donné une baguette magique pour retrouver de quoi écrire! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

Dante POV :

« DANTE ! »

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut en entendant ce cri… j'ai reconnu cette voix. Je me suis dépêché de rejoindre la tante de Zhalia en face de la mienne… Les autres ne semblaient pas avoir été réveillés…

Une fois en face de la tante j'ai ouvert (délicatement) la fermeture éclaire pour ne pas effrayer Zhalia, et, au moment où je suis entré dans la tante, j'ai trouvé Zhalia assise sur son matelas, tremblante.

« Zhalia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » j'ai demandé doucement.

« … La mission … »

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Elle ne va pas bien se passer, j'ai… un mauvais pressentiment »

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est un simple pressentiment, parce que tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il y a je ne partirais pas. »

Elle ne m'a pas répondu, j'ai décidé de m'assoir près d'elle sur le lit/matelas.

Elle a finalement daigné me répondre.

« Je suis déjà venue ici… quand j'étais petite, avant que mes parents soient tués. C'est ici qu'ils ont été tués… Dans l'explosion qui a causé la ruine de cet endroit... et ils m'attendent… »

« … … … … … Je suis désolé Zhalia… Comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils t'attendent ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Zhalia ! » j'en avais assez qu'elle ne me dise pas tout.

« Parce qu'à chaque fois que je viens ici ils sont là ça te va ? »

« Dante ? Zhalia ? Carmen ? Eric ? Lok ? »

Je suis sorti avec Zhalia voir ce que Sophie faisait dehors a crié nos noms à tous.

« Dante, Zhalia ! Je suis si contente de vous voir ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »a demandé Zhalia

« … les autres… ils ont disparu… Ou en tout cas ils ne sont plus là… et je m'inquiète pour Lo… pour eux… »

« Comment ça ? Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas dans leurs tantes ? »

« Non ils ne sont pas là… ni dans leur tantes, ni aux alentours, et je suis partie voir dans la tienne, Dante et tu n'étais pas là, alors comme Zhalia et toi êtes souvent ensemble… »

« Souvent ? C'est faux ! » A déclaré Zhalia

« Bref, et donc je me suis inquiétée et là vous êtes arrivés… TOUS les DEUX de la tante de Zhalia et voilà vous connaissez la suite… » a répondu Sophie.

« C'est étrange… ils ont disparu, pourtant on a rien entendu… »

« C'est pour cela que je m'inquiète autant, Zhalia… et si… si l'organisation était derrière tout ça ? » demandé Sophie

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demandé Sophie non sûre d'elle.

« … ce n'était pas Lok… ni personne de l'équipe… » a répondu Zhalia

« Comment le sais-tu ? » J'ai demandé

« Parce que c'est une voix d'homme plus… mature je trouve et j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix… »

« Où ça ? » A tout de suite demandé Sophie

« Je ne sais pas exactement où, j'ai l'intuition que… »

« Que quoi ? » J'ai demandé

« Rien d'important juste que c'était il y a longtemps… »

Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas tenté de la pousser à nous avouer ce que c'était… je comptais le faire quand nous serions seuls…

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, nous avons finalement décidé d'aller vers l'endroit dont la voix venait… ceux qui nous amenais dans une forêt assez proche du camp… Zhalia paraissez étrangement inquiète, Sophie aussi d'ailleurs…

**Sophie POV **

Nous avons marché pendant une trentaine de minutes je dirais. J'espérais que nous trouverions Lok vite ainsi qu'Eric… Carmen… qu'elle soit là ou pas ça m'était égale, je ne l'appréciai pas plus que ça. Mais Lok… Mon cœur se resserrait à chaque pas que je faisais… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire… le voir étendu au sol sans vie… Rien que le fait d'y penser me faisait peur.

Et Zhalia qui paraissait inquiète… et qui restait en retrait alors que ce n'était pas son style… Cette mission s'avérait plus difficile que prévu….

« Dante » J'ai chuchoté.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Zhalia a ? »

Il n'a pas répondu, il s'est contenté d'hausser les épaules… comme je n'avais pas réussi à savoir avec lui… j'hésitais à lui demander… directement… bien que nous nous entendons plutôt bien, j'avais peur d'aborder le sujet avec elle.

« Zhalia ? » Dante a été plus rapide que moi… dommage que j'ai pensé !

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Tu penses pouvoir nous téléporter directement en haut de la tour ? Il y a de la lumière en bas, il ne vaut mieux pas nous faire repérer. »

C'est vrai nous étions en face d'un château… très … ancien… en ruine plutôt…

« Oui bien sûr. » S'est elle contenté de répondre.

En quelque minutes, nous étions en haut de la tour, on aurait dit une prison, des cachots il n'y avait que ça… Nous avons finalement avancé… et nous sommes arrivés devant une porte plus épaisse que les autres… Je l'ai ouverte avec ce qui me semblait de la prudence… Et là, j'ai vu Lok… Eric et Carmen. Enfin je croyais…

A peine une minute après que nous soyons entré en nous précipitant (même Dante, d'habitude plus prudent…) la porte s'est fermée, et les personnes devant nous, se sont avérées être un simple sort d'illusion, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait, qu'une voix nous a tous tirés de nos pensées…

En voyant qui c'était… Nous étions tous choqués… Comment pouvait-il… Il était censé être mort…

* * *

><p>J'ai eu une idée pour la suite... mais je ne sais pas si ça va le faire... olalala c'est compliqué! bon je vais essayer de la placer quelque part cette idée! En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas, commentez ça fait toujours plaisir!<p> 


	8. Otages

Hey ! Eh oui c'est encore moi ! Je n'aurais eu aucune excuse pour ne pas mettre à jour alors que la feuille traine depuis 4 jours sur mon bureau ! Bon, je vous laisse lire =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Otages…<p>

**Endroit inconnu**

Lok se réveillait doucement avec une horrible migraine. Il regarda autour de lui sans trop comprendre. Il était dans une cellule en briques avec des barreaux en guise de porte.

Lok POV :

Je m'approchais des barreaux et lançais un « touché-bélier » sans succès, il se retourna même contre moi …

« _ Lok ? demanda une voix qui semblait douce, et proche.

_ Sophie ? Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Et Eric ? Et Carmen ?

_ Je vais bien, Eric est encore inconscient mais Carmen s'occupe de lui. Mais toi ça va ?

_ Ouais juste une migraine… Mais où sont Dante et Zhalia ?

_ Je ne sais pas, pendant la nuit tu as disparu avec Carmen et Eric, alors on était partit vous chercher, on a été pris au piège par Defoe et après, c'est impossible de me rappeler quoi que ce soit…

_ Defoe ? Mais il a été tué, non ? Je veux dire, c'est ce qu'on nous avait dit…

_ Eh bien non, il a utilisé simple esprit pour faire croire à ce mensonge… et pendant tout ce temps, il a recruté du monde pour s'allier contre la fondation et en particulier, nous.

_ Et je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, je me trompe ?

_ J'ai bien peur que non… »

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces films où ils sont pris en otages et préparés à mourir ou quelque autre atrocité du même genre. Mais ceux que je plaignais étaient Dante et Zhalia. Dante étant le pire ennemi de Defoe et Zhalia ayant volé Gar-Ghoul, ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

**Salle Mortuaire _ Afghanistan :**

Un combat avait commencé, titans sorts coups tout était là ! On pouvait penser voir un film défiler tellement la scène paraissait fantastique et improbable. Le combat semblait simple pour certains mais pour d'autres… et pourtant, l'issue de ce combat ne pouvait être affirmée avec certitude.

«_ Lèves toi, gardien des vents. Un homme aux cheveux auburn appela son titan.

_ Hahaha ce n'est pas ce qui va entraver mes plans Dante Vale ! L'autre personne était un homme un peu plus âgé que le précédant, les cheveux bruns attachés, très sûr de lui rétorqua cette phrase.

_ Qui te dit que ce ne sera pas le cas, Defoe, toi et moi savons que tu n'as pas le moindre talent ! Dit Dante.

_ Hahaha… ça c'est du passé, maintenant j'ai une nouvelle arme, j'enlève et je tue… d'ailleurs il manque quelqu'un non ?!

Dante regarda autour de lui, inquiet quand il se rendu compte de ce que Defoe voulait dire : Zhalia.

**Dante POV**

J'étais préoccupé par beaucoup de choses, le lieu où Defoe avait enfermé Lok, Sophie, Eric et Carmen par la façon dont j'allais me débarrasser de Defoe, mais ce qui hantait le plus mais pensés était Zhalia j'étais tellement occupé avec Defoe, qu'il avait réussi à faire disparaître Zhalia, je m'en voulais à un point inimaginable…

J'entendis un claquement de doigts, c'était Defoe, soudain trois hommes entrèrent, deux d'entre eux tenaient Zhalia pendant que le troisième les suivait. Zhalia m'a semblé très affaiblie mais toujours vivante, pour le moment.

« _ Alors voilà ce que je te propose Dante, je relâche Zhalia, si tu ne te mets plus en travers de ma route et estime toi heureux que ce ne soit pas une vie pour une vie ! »

A peine la proposition finie, Zhalia prit la parole :

« _ Même pas en rêve Defoe, je ne suis pas une monnaie d'échange.

_ Zhalia, ma chère Zhalia, estimes toi chanceuse que je ne t'ai pas tuée pour m'avoir volé Gar- Ghoul, et avoir donné les autres au QG de la Fondation bien que je les ai récupérés.

_ Tu n'en aurais plus eu l'utilité Defoe, je me suis servie ! A répondu Zhalia avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Cela suffit Defoe !

_ Qui est-ce ? À demandé l'intéressé.

_ La personne qui va retourner la situation ! Lèves toi, Fenris.

J'ai regardé Zhalia au même moment qu'elle m'a regardé, et nous nous sommes souri.

Zhalia se relâcha et me rejoint, bien que fatiguée, je savais qu'elle mourait d'envie de se battre.

« _ Une chance que Montéhue soit arrivé à ce moment là ! Me dit-elle

_ Oui énorme chance même ! Que dirais-tu d'aller rejoindre Montéhue, Zhalia ?

_ Avec plaisir ! »

**Fin Dante POV**

Ils ont donc rejoint tous les deux Montéhue et à ce même moment, Lok Sophie Eric Carmen ainsi de Dan.

Le combat finit, Defoe s'enfuit comme à son habitude en maudissant par quelques paroles ses adversaires qui avaient encore gagné.

« _ Heureusement que tu es arrivé Montéhue ! Dit Dante

_ Je confirme, mais comment as-tu fais ? demanda Zhalia

_ En fait Lok m'a appelé et a demandé à ce que Dan et moi venions vous aider, nous sommes donc partis chercher les enfants (un sourire espiègle vers Lok et Sophie en particulier s'était dessiné sur son visage) et ensuite après les avoir délivré, nous sommes tous venus pour vous aider. »

Les explications allèrent bon train et nos héros, finirent par partir pour Venise après avoir découvert que le titan d'ici avait déjà était prit il y a maintenant 15 ans par un groupe de chercheurs maléfiques.

Au moment où Dan avait dit « il y a maintenant 15 ans qu'il a été prit d'ici » Zhalia a semblé désappointée, sans doute un souvenir de son passé douloureux… pensait Dante.

Ils partirent donc de la grotte, Zhalia marchait avec l'aide de Dante, Montéhue et Dan les suivaient, Lok Sophie et Eric marchait derrière ces deux là et Carmen était derrière eux seule, les maudissant et se maudissant d'avoir raté sa mission : les faire disparaître.

« _ Ce n'est que le début, vous aller voir le jeu commence maintenant ! » Tout bas elle venait de prononcer ces paroles, tellement bas que personne n'avait pu entendre le moindre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

* * *

><p>Alors? le chapitre était comment? J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bon je vous laisse! Et si jamais vous voulez posté une revue, ne vous gênez pas ^^<p>

Allez, Bisous :)


	9. Secrets et vérités

Ah ça faisait longtemps, j'ai écris le chapitre il y a deux semaines mais je n'ai plus le droit à l'ordinateur le week end alors pour trouver du temps pour le recopier... Bref, voilà le 9ème Chapitre!

Chapitre 9 : secrets et vérité

**Maison de Dante **

**Venise, Italie**

« _ Zhalia ?

_ Hm ?

_ Je voulais te poser une question…

_ Je t'écoute Dante.

_ Eh bien, lors de la mission en Afghanistan… tu ne semblais pas être très à l'aise, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas n'est-ce pas ?

_ … Ce n'était rien, juste un mauvais pressentiment !

_ Je sais qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, Zhalia

_ Mais non de quoi tu… et puis comment peux tu en être si sûr ?

_ Je pense te connaître suffisamment pour savoir quand ça va et quand ça ne va pas

_ Dans ce cas, tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu crois ! »

Le téléphone de Dante sonna il partit donc répondre laissant Zhalia seule.

Dans sa tête ses pensées se bousculaient : Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Ou garder ça pour elle ? Après tout, c'est son passé et Dante n'avait pas besoin de le connaitre alors pourquoi lui dire ? Et pourtant une partie d'elle voulait ou plutôt avait besoin de parler de ça et Dante était sans doute la personne la apte à comprendre et à savoir quoi dire…

Finalement, Dante revint au bout d'environ 5 minutes.

« _ Qui était-ce ?

_ Lok, il voulait savoir si Carmen était dans le coin.

_ Ah, la nouvelle coqueluche de la Fondation a fait son apparition, après toi c'est Carmen… !

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

_ Avant que Carmen n'arrive tout le monde te cherchait et maintenant que Carmen est là, c'est Carmen par ci, Carmen par là…

_ Tu es jalouse ?! Si elle a réussi à se faire accepter, tant mieux pour elle !

_ Moi jalouse ? De qui, Carmen ?! Quelle bonne blague ! Oui, acceptée… Les gens ne savent pas réfléchir, c'est clair qu'elle cache quelque chose…

_ … On ne sait pas, qui sait, c'est peut être la fille la plus honnête de la Terre… (Fait signe avec son visage que c'est juste improbable)

_ #petit rire# Mais bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un de plus honnête qu'elle !

_ Au fait, je n'ai pas fini mon interrogatoire ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais lors de la mission dernière ?

_ Tu es borné, Dante… Mais puisque tu veux tout savoir… C'est quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas ! Mais ce n'est rien de grave. Maintenant c'est à ton tour de répondre à mes questions! … Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Carmen, et pourquoi tu deviens distant avec Eric ?

_ Je n'aime pas Carmen pour des raisons qui ne te regarde pas #sourire de vengeance# et d'où tu sors que je deviens distant avec Eric ?!

_ Eh oh… N'oublie pas que je sais comment te faire dire la vérité alors dépêches toi de me répondre !

_ Sauf que dans ton plan il y a quelque chose à laquelle tu n'as pas pensé ! J'ai utilisé Cage Mentale !

_ Mais ce n'est pas juste… ! »

**Maison de Sophie**

**Venise Italie**

_**Sophie POV**_

J'étais dans la bibliothèque depuis deux heures maintenant espérant que je réussirais à apprendre le sort gel temps. C'était un sort qui permettait de figer le temps quelques secondes bien que cela consommait beaucoup d'énergie. Zhalia avait réussi du premier coup, Dante aussi et moi ? ça faisait trois jours que j'essayais sans succès…

« _ SOPHIE !

_ Qui a-t-il Lok ?

_ (il entra dans la bibliothèque) Mauvaise nouvelle, Carmen n'est pas chez Dante et personne ne sait où elle est… Tu crois qu'elle s'est enfuie ?

_ Je ne pense pas (pensées : il n'y a pas intérêt surtout ! je voudrais tester le sort gel temps sur elle une fois que je le maîtriserai !) elle est sans doute à son hôtel ! Et Lok, tant que j'y pense, ne dis rien à Dante et Zhalia ils s'en doutent sûrement surtout Zhalia mais je préfère que l'on n'en parle pas entre nous et qu'elle sache que nous sommes au courant… Faisons lui croire que le vent lui est favorable !

_ Ok, je vais dire aux autres de ne pas faire la gaffe ! »

Je repris donc mon apprentissage en tentant de me persuader que j'allais réussir…

**Hôtel Ca' Sagredo**

**Venise, Italie**

_**Carmen POV**_

J'ouvris mon holotome et là, je découvris que mon supérieur m'avait envoyé un message :

« Rendez vous dans la chambre 403 de ton hôtel, j'ai à te parler, c'est important et fais attention de ne pas être suivie ou tu en connaîtrais le prix. »

J'éteignis l'holotome, m'habillais rapidement d'un jean et d'un haut bleue paillette ample avec des bottines et me rendis vers la chambre 403 pour ce fameux rendez vous… Je me demande ce qu'il a à me dire, c'est sans doute à propos de mon infiltration, quand il saura ce que j'ai appris, il en sera finit de Zhalia et pour Dante, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps ! Si l'un des deux tombe l'autre tombe ensuite !

* * *

><p>Alors? Un peu ... boitteux je pense non?!<p>

Bon sinon, je vous lâche bientôt le 10 ème chapitre il est sur papier mais pas encore sur l'ordi ^^

Bref bonne fin de journée/soirée

Bisous


	10. percée à jour

_**Chapitre 10 : **_

**Hôtel Ca' Sagredo**

**Venise, Italie**

_Carmen POV_

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre 403, là où je devais avoir rendez vous avec mon supérieur, le couloir était vide et immense ce qui me faisait penser aux films d'horreur où la fille se promène dans les couloirs et où elle est sauvagement assassinée… Un léger frisson me parcourra le dos. J'arrivais devant la porte 403 et toqua à la porte. Il y eu un petit silence jusqu'à ce que j'entende les clés tourner dans la serrure laissant place à une sombre pièce très lugubre avec des décorations très anciennes, cette chambre devait être une chambre bien plus chère étant donné que ça semblait plus luxueux malgré le manque d'éclairage.

« _ Bonjour, Carmen.

_ Bonjour Mr vous m'avez donné rendez vous, pourquoi ?

_ Tout de suite les questions, mais je vais te répondre… Je veux que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure, monte-les les uns contre les autres… je veux en finir vite avec cette histoire sinon ils vont nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Et occupes toi surtout de Zhalia, si elle tombe Dante et Eric tombent d'après ce que tu m'as rapporté.

_ Oui Mr je le ferais mais puis-je utiliser les sentiments de Dante si facilement ? Je n'en suis pas sûre…

_ Bien sûr que si, il est comme tous les hommes une fois qu'il se sent trahi il est prêt à tout pour se venger ou noyer sa colère et sa tristesse!

_ Très bien, j'appliquerai les ordres!

_ J'y compte bien et ne me déçois pas surtout. Tu peux y aller. »

Je fis un signe de tête et je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, je sortais et me dirigeais vers le hall.

**Maison de Dante, **

**Venise, Italie**

_Zhalia POV_

J'étais assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine mon café à la main survolant tout les dossiers que j'avais depuis mes débuts dans l'organisation à aujourd'hui, j'espérais trouver quelque chose sur Carmen mais rien… Elle ne devait pas être connue des grands chefs ou peut-être ne travaillait-elle pas avec une organisation connue? Mais peu importe, je devais percer son secret elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance et ça ne risque pas de changer!

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? »

Je sursautai, avant de lui répondre sarcastiquement

« _ Devines !

_ Laisses-moi réfléchir… Humm comment s'appelle cette personne déjà… Carmen?

_ Bingo! J'ai survolé tous les dossiers que j'avais et je n'ai absolument rien trouvé… Si ça se trouve, elle n'est pas de l'organisation… Ou bien elle a brouillé les pistes…

_ Je pencherai plus pour la seconde solution, mais si jamais elle n'est pas avec l'organisation, avec qui est-elle ?

_ J'aimerais bien pouvoir te répondre mais je ne sais pas… Elle n'est sûrement pas avec la Spirale elle n'a pas la marque sur elle alors je ne sais pas…

_ Attends j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper, on en rediscute ce soir, ok ? »

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Il est parti ouvrir et à notre plus grande joie… c'était Carmen… Mais quelque chose n'allait pas… elle semblait bien sûre d'elle… Et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Eric arriva juste après me parlant de choses et d'autres et me faisant encore rire avec ces histoires… C'est incroyable ce qu'il était drôle, s'il avait ce quelque chose que Dante a, je craquerais sûrement pour lui! Finalement le temps passa vite, et le début de soirée approchait.

« _ Ça vous dirait un restaurant tous les quatre ?

_ Ouais moi je suis partant ! Répondit Eric à Carmen

_ … Pourquoi pas, qu'en penses tu Zhalia ?

_... Oui… Si vous voulez… »

J'étais peu convaincue, je sentais le mauvais coup arriver… Je ne tarderai pas à le savoir après tout étant donné que Carmen avait réservé pour 19h30… Une demi-heure après ce dialogue, nous étions devant l'entrée du restaurant. Un restaurant pas trop chic mais pas banal non plus juste ce qu'il faut… Nous étions assis à une table près de la porte fenêtre et du radiateur, nous avions pris un apéritif, j'étais assise près d'Eric en face de Dante qui avait Carmen à côté de lui (en face d'Eric). On parlé de choses et d'autres, des souvenirs de vacances, des histoires d'école etc… Jusqu'à ce que l'on en vienne à un sujet que ni Dante, ni Eric ni moi, n'aimions parler… (Merci Carmen…)

**Maison de Sophie,**

**Venise, Italie**

_Sophie POV_

Je venais tout juste de réussir à apprendre le sort gel temps quand je reçu un message de Zhalia me disant ceci : « Au secours Carmen va me tuer elle veut que l'on parle d'amour, je dis quoi, Dante est là je ne vais pas sortir '' Bah écoutez moi j'aime Dante à part ça rien! '' Je t'en supplie aides-moi ! »

Je laissais échapper un petit rire, c'est tellement drôle d'imaginer Zhalia paniquée à cause d'une petite question ! Finalement je lui répondis « tu n'as qu'à lui retourner la question et t'en sortir par une phrase du style '' tu ne le connais sûrement pas mais il est grand beau musclé et gentil '' etc… tu sais ce que je veux dire ! »

**Restaurant,**

**Venise, Italie**

_Dante POV :_

Zhalia regardait son téléphone encore une fois, sûrement était elle en train de parler avec Sophie lui racontant la soirée ou peut être était-ce autre chose…

« _ Et toi, Zhalia, quel est ton type de petit ami ?

_ Et si je te retournais la question Carmen?

_ Je n'y répondrai pas sans que tu me répondes !

_ Eh bien il faut qu'il soit beau, gentil, musclé l'homme parfait pour faire court ce que tu ne pourrais pas avoir !

_ Haha ! Tu veux dire quelqu'un comme Dante ou Eric ?

_ Peut-être que oui et peut-être que non !

_ Et toi, Eric, quel est ton style sur ce sujet ?

_ Tu as fini avec tes questions ?! Ça ne se demande pas.

_ Très bien j'arrête… * a-t-elle dit déçue *

Finalement le repas c'est, dans l'ensemble, bien passé malgré quelques questions suspectes de Carmen, d'ailleurs elle n'a fait aucun faux pas pouvant nous indiquer qu'elle est en infiltration… Vers 22 heures, nous sommes rentrés, Carmen partit à son hôtel, Eric, Zhalia et moi étions chez moi, Eric partit se coucher en même temps que Zhalia et moi. Vers 2 heures du matin, je retrouvais Zhalia dans la salle de formation pour parler de Carmen.

« La personne la plus honnête du monde, hein ?! Je vais lui retirer ce surnom! Si jamais je l'attrape dans la rue, je crois que je la découpe en rondelle… »

« Haha tu sais, je trouve que tu as bien fait de la remettre « gentiment » à sa place pendant le dîner ! »

« Oui je trouve aussi, mais c'était la pure vérité, elle ne pourrait pas avoir un homme parfait pour elle! Et ce sont des choses qui ne se demandent pas… Mais pour revenir à notre sujet principal, elle n'a fait aucun mauvais pas lors du dîner… Et on ne sait toujours pas avec qui elle travaille… »

« En fait j'ai une petite idée sur le sujet… Tu te souviens lorsque Montéhue et Dan sont venus nous sauver en Afghanistan, ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun titan depuis 15 ans, on y retrouve Defoe et on soupçonne Carmen d'être une infiltrée… J'ai une théorie, elle travaille tout simplement pour Defoe. »

« Ça se tient… Mais il faudrait le prouver maintenant… »

Je fis signe de la tête pour dire oui. Soudain un bruit de vase qui se renverse nous interrompit, Zhalia et moi sommes remontés voir ce qui se passait…


	11. Les gentils ne gagnent pas toujours

Chapitre 11 :

**Maison de Dante, **

**Venise, Italie **

**ZHALIA POV** :

« _ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ Je ne sais pas, restes là pour l'instant Zhalia, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

_ Non je viens avec toi, je ne te laisse pas y aller seul

_ TU RESTES LA Zhalia, c'est un ordre, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit

_ Mais…

_ Ça suffit, tu restes là. »

Il est partit voir ce qui se passait en fermant la porte derrière lui… Je voulais aller voir ce qui se passait aussi, mais surtout, j'étais inquiète pour lui. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Dante ne reviennes avec Eric. Ils semblaient s'être battus.

« _ Tu vois j'aurais dû venir ! Qui était-ce ?

_ C'était Defoe…

_ Defoe ?! Mais comment a-t'il fait pour briser la barrière magique ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais le plus important c'est qu'il est là pour les dossiers de la Fondation. Donc comme Eric est blessé je vais aller chercher les dossiers, si tu pouvais t'occuper de lui ça serait bien !

_ Ok mais prends Garéon avec toi (il hoche la tête) Lèves toi Garéon en mode hyper fusion (ou power banded) »

Il est partit avec Garéon, j'espérai vraiment qu'il allait vite revenir.

« _ Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

_ Non je sais qu'il va revenir mais…

_ Mais quoi ? Tu tiens énormément à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Eric ! Comme tu l'as dit au repas ce soir, ça ne te regardes pas.

_ Donc j'ai raison ?

_ Oui, euh non mais peu importe, ça ne te regardes pas !

_ Mais je suis son cousin, et toi et moi on s'entend bien, je pourrais être ton confident par exemple, même si on a plus 15 ans… Quoi que non ça ferait enfant, mais… #soupir# laisses moi t'aider Zhalia…

_ Non merci, tout ça ne regarde que moi. Où es-tu blessé ?

_ À la jambe et l'épaule… Mais ce n'est rien je peux m'en charger tout seul.

_ Comme tu veux !

**ERIC POV**

_ Comme tu veux ! M'a-t'elle répondu comme si elle s'en fichait royalement, et moi qui espérait qu'elle insiste pour m'aider… C'est mal partit pour me rapprocher d'elle…

Je suis parti dans la salle de bain qu'il y avait au fond de la salle pour faire un bandage sur la jambe et un autre sur l'épaule. Quant je suis revenue, je ne voyais pas Zhalia, et Dante ne semblait pas être revenu, j'ai cherché dans toute la salle sans rien trouver, elle devait être montée dans le salon ou à l'étage au-dessus pour aider Dante ou plutôt pour se rassurer sur l'état de Dante. J'ai préféré rester dans la salle au cas où ils reviendraient tous les deux dans un laps de temps différent l'un de l'autre.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes se sont écoulées, il n'y avait pas un bruit au-dessus, et ni Dante ni Zhalia n'étaient revenus… ça commençait à m'inquiéter. J'ai finalement décidé de remonter, j'étais juste devant la porte quand elle s'est ouverte, je me la suis prise en pleine face, je suis donc tombé dans les escaliers et à c'est le trou noir…

**INCONNU POV**

J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai senti une résistance pendant une demi-seconde comme si j'avais tapé dans quelque chose… Je me suis rendu compte que c'était dans Eric que j'avais frappé lorsque je l'ai vu dévaler les escaliers et s'évanouir à la fin de sa chute… Je me sentais mal pour lui, le pauvre, le seul que j'avais réussi à trouver depuis deux heures venait de faire un malaise par ma faute… J'ai donc appelé Lok pour qu'il m'aide à le mettre dans son lit avec une poche de glace sur la tête…

_ Sophie, je n'ai pas trouvé Dante ni même Zhalia…

_ Moi non plus… Lok ce n'est pas que ça m'inquiètes mais ils n'ont jamais disparus sans laisser de message pour nous avertir… (Vous l'avez compris, le **point de vue et celui de Sophie**)

_ Ouais et avec la Spirale qui est revenue, Defoe et Wilder à Venise, on peut s'imaginer des tas de drames aujourd'hui… Mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien !

_ Je l'espère Lok… Je l'espère…

Une heure a passé avant qu'Eric ne se réveille et il n'était pas plus au courant de la situation que nous, alors en dernière option, on a appelé Carmen… Et comme par hasard elle n'a pas répondu… Elle ne m'inspire toujours pas confiance, **E**lle, je ne l'aime pas du tout, on dirait Zhalia en infiltration en bien moins douée mais là n'est pas la question. Elle n'était jamais là quand on voulait la voir… Et je vais le lui faire comprendre ça.

**Dans un lieu perdu, **

**Au milieu de nulle part**

**DANTE POV **

Je me suis réveillé les mains ligotées derrière le dos, je me posais des dizaines de questions jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'en face de moi se trouvait quelqu'un d'autre, je n'arrivai pas à déterminer qui c'était, l'image était floue… Je ne savais même pas si c'était une femme ou un homme, et la distance n'aidait en rien… J'ai finalement décidé au bout de quelques minutes de trouver une solution pour me libérer de ces chaines, ou plutôt de la corde qui me liait les mains… Avec les morceaux de roches qui se trouvaient derrière moi, suffisamment près de la corde j'ai réussi à la couper, et à me libérer les mains. Je me suis frotté les poignets pour les détendre et me suis dirigé vers la porte en barreaux de bois épais, c'est là que j'ai réalisé que nous n'étions pas que deux mais au moins 5, 5 chercheurs puissants je suppose, 5 de leurs ennemis, 5 ennemis de Defoe, sans aucun doute, ce lâche était près à tout pour évincer ses ennemis, même à les emprisonner pour s'assurer de ne pas les revoir. J'ai reconnu Telen dans ma diagonale de gauche et Lin dans ma diagonale de droite, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elles s'étaient faîtes prendre au piège par Defoe, mais la personne en face de moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à décerner qui c'était. J'espérais juste qu'Eric, les enfants (Lok et Sophie) ainsi que Zhalia allaient bien. Zhalia. Mais oui, la personne en face de moi c'était **E**lle, c'était Zhalia… Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait rien au niveau des combats, ou de l'affectif ! A la prochaine !


	12. 12 Réaliser

_**Au commencement d'une nouvelle vie.**_

**Chapitre 12 :** _Réaliser_

_Quel retard, en plus le chapitre était écrit depuis un ou deux mois... Aucune excuse, je suis désolé, je pense que c'était juste une petite flemme de recopier le chapitre à l'ordinateur... Alors bon je m'excuse, en tout cas merci pour les commentaires! Alors je vais quand même vous expliquer la chose, je comptais arrêter le chapitre au moment où Metz apparait à l'écran, donc vous n'auriez rien su. Le flash back a été fait aujourd'hui même c'est à dire le 25 janvier (ça fait déjà 1 mois que Noël est passé... Bref) j'ai fait ça au "feeling", donc j'espère que ça vous plaira! Voilà, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Maison de Dante Vale, Venise, Italie<em>

**Sophie POV**

« _ Dis-nous ce dont tu te souviens, ils sont peut-être en danger » Il m'énervait à se lamenter…

« _Dante et moi, on était en train de se battre, et j'ai été touché, alors on est venu ici, il est repartit, je suis allé me faire un bandage et Zhalia n'était plus là…

_ Donc c'est là qu'ils ont disparu… Defoe est à l'origine de ça c'est une certitude… Mais comment a-t-il fait ? On parle quand même de Dante et Zhalia… Il a forcément reçu de l'aide… Mais de qui ?

_ Attends Soph' et si la personne qui a aidé Defoe était insoupçonnable ? Comme quelqu'un que seuls Dante et Zhalia connaissaient… Où…

_ Carmen. » Il l'avait dit ! Éric l'avait dit, enfin. Dieu merci, peut-être commençait-il à comprendre ?

_Lieu inconnu_

**Lin Storm POV**

Alors c'était elle Zhalia ? Dante n'avait pas vanté ses mérites, il a toujours aussi bon goût ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, j'entendais Carmen revenir. Cette sale… Elle ne mérite même pas le temps que je perds à penser à elle. Cette fille ne vaut rien. Je la tuerais une fois que j'aurais l'occasion… Je serais prête à en faire le serment.

« _ Alors Dante chéri ? Ta belle ne se réveille pas ? Peut-être ne se réveillera-t-elle jamais !

_ La ferme Carmen. Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, même les jeunes avaient tout compris.

_ Mais le fait est que vous n'avez rien fait contre moi. Je suis sûre que c'est parce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi !

_ C'est faux, Carmen, ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités »

Ils ont commencé à s'insulter de tous les noms, et moi j'étais là, à les regarder sans bouger. Je réfléchissais, j'écoutais, je pensais. J'avais un peu formé Carmen après tout, je devais bien savoir ses points faibles… Mais le seul problème c'est que je ne me rappelais pas lequel c'était. Ni même si elle en avait. Mais c'est impossible, tout le monde a un point faible. Son passé ? Non il n'y a rien de traumatisant dans ce que je sais… Ses sentiments ? En avait-elle seulement ? Quoi alors ?

« _ Carmen ! J'ai à te parler.

_ J'arrive Defoe. »

DEFOE ! Il n'y avait que cette possibilité. Après tout on pouvait voir assez simplement qu'elle lui était dévouée et lui vouait un vrai culte. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui dégoute Carmen au point qu'elle haïsse Defoe, ça pouvait marcher… Ça devait marcher.

« _ Dante ! Je crois que j'ai un plan…

_ Hum ? »

_Venise, Italie, maison de Dante Vale_

**Éric POV**

J'avais cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité, si seulement j'avais été là, peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas disparus… Mon cousin, Dante, et Zhalia, la femme dont j'étais éperdument fou… ça paraissait fleur bleu, je sais, mais elle m'avait juste ensorcelé. Si seulement j'avais été là…

« _ Éric ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je te demandais si tu avais reconnu quelqu'un à part Defoe.

_ Hum… Non… Si un grand blond, qui est tout le temps dans les alentours quand Carmen est là, je pense qu'il la suit en cas de besoin urgent…

_ Un informateur ou peut-être celui qui fait les rapports à sa place…

_ En tout cas, il ne nous veut pas du bien si j'ai bien compris.

_ Tout à fait Lok, mais qu'est-ce que Carmen avait à gagner pour faire ça ?

_ Je ne la connais pas Eric, j'espérais que tu nous en apprendrais plus, ou que tu aurais une petite idée…

_ Je vais vous expliquer Sophie. »

_Lieu inconnu_

**Carmen POV**

« _ Tu as compris ? Je veux que tu joues avec les sentiments de Zhalia pour Dante, tu as de quoi la faire désespérer je crois.

_ Oui, Defoe, je le ferais. » Je suis sortie juste après cet échange du bureau de Defoe.

Mais ces mêmes images me revenaient en tête

/ ~Flash-Back~

« _ Arrêtes ça, Dante, ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Haha, tu vois j'ai réussi à t'énerver !

_ Tu m'énerves à jouer avec mes hormones…

_ Désolé, mais tu es trop mignonne quand tu changes d'humeur en deux minutes…

_ Tu vas voir si je reste mignonne, une fois que tu seras par-ter… »

Plaquée au mur. Il venait de me plaquer contre le mur et se tenait devant moi, mes poignets dans ces mains au-dessus de ma tête…

« _ Tu es sûre que c'est moi qui va finir au sol ?

_ U-uh… J-je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

En réponse il m'a juste embrassé… Avec passion. Je n'ai même pas cherché à résister… /

_Maison de Dante, Venise, Italie_

**Sophie POV**

« _ Metz ?!

_ Je suis désolé, je vais aller assez vite, nous n'avons pas l'éternité devant nous. Dante savait que ça arriverait, alors, il m'a mis au courant il y a deux jours et m'a demandé de vous en parler le moment venu, pour que vous compreniez…

_ Nous révéler quoi, Metz ?

_ Alors, surtout, n'en prenez pas rigueur, il a beaucoup changé…

_ METZ !

_ Très bien. *_il a pris une grande inspiration_* Alors Carmen avait 17 ans et Dante 19 ans, ça allait faire 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et comme tous les couples, ils n'ont pas échappé à la règle… Carmen est tombée enceinte, et ils ont voulu le garder. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'au jour où Carmen a perdu le bébé, 5 mois de grossesse et puis plus rien. Elle disait que c'était la faute de Dante. Et si aujourd'hui elle est contre nous, c'est pour se venger. A n'importe quel prix. »

Plus personne ne parlait, Eric ne semblait pas surpris, il devait probablement le savoir ou alors l cachait très bien ses émotions. Quant à moi je m'étais assise, Lok était silencieux, toujours debout. Pourquoi Metz avait-il demandé de ne pas en prendre rigueur ? Où est le mal dans cette histoire ? Un jeune couple qui veut garder un bébé et qui le perdent, c'est tragique certes, mais où est l'erreur ? Il fallait que je sache tout. TOUT.

« _ Pourquoi devrions-nous lui en vouloir Metz, où est le mal ?

_ C'est là que je n'ai pas compris aussi. Alors j'ai cherché dans d'anciens dossiers se rapportant tous à Carmen ou Dante. Et j'ai trouvé la réponse à cette question. Carmen faisait partie de l'Organisation, et Dante en était pleinement conscient… »

Impossible. Il aurait été prêt à tout laisser pour Carmen ? A trahir son mentor ? A rejoindre l'Organisation, c'était pourtant impensable que Dante ait pu…

« _ … De ce fait Carmen nous aurait rejoint. »

Je n'avais entendu que ça de la suite de son discours. Je crois que ça m'avait suffi en fait, c'était le plus rassurant jusqu'ici. Cette phrase avait eu le don de m'apaiser. Même si la logique aurait voulu que je travaille tous les jours avec Carmen s'ils n'avaient pas perdu le bébé… Effrayant. C'était le mot, c'est comme lorsque Zhalia faisait partie de l'Organisation et qu'elle était infiltrée dans l'équipe, ça aurait été la même sensation…

« _ Vous savez où ils peuvent se trouver ?

_ Il y a en effet quelques endroits possibles, mais rien de bien sûr…

_ On fera avec, vous pouvez nous envoyez toutes les coordonnées ? On les cherchera jusqu'à les trouver…

_ Très bien Lok, tu es chargé de la mission dans ce cas, tu trouveras tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans le cypherdex de Sophie.

_ Merci Metz. »

L'écran venait de s'éteindre. Maintenant il fallait retrouver Dante et Zhalia. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous avez aimé? Si jamais l'envie vous en prend, un commentaire est toujours le bienvenu, conseils, critique (seulement si elle est constructive et non pas juste pour le plaisir de casser) ou tout simplement pour dire que vous avez aimé, j'accepte TOUT! Allez bisous et à très vite cette fois-ci!<p> 


	13. Un plan, deux plans et on recommence

_**Au commencement d'une nouvelle vie.**_

**Chapitre 13 :** _Un plan, deux plans et on recommence._

_Maison de Dante Vale, Venise, Italie :_

**Lok POV**

Il fallait trouver un plan, et un bon, pas un comme ceux qu'on venait de trouver. Notre ennemi s'attendrait à ce qu'on agisse comme ça… Mais quoi alors ? C'est pire qu'un puzzle de 500 pièces, on n'en voit pas le bout. Si ça se trouve, on se fera prendre et… Et oui, c'est ça qu'il faut !

« _ J'AI TROUVÉ !

_ Pas besoin de crier Lok, on n'est pas sourds.

_ Désolé, mais j'ai un plan, un bon, dangereux peut-être, mais ils ne s'y attendront pas. »

**Sophie POV**

Si il y a bien quelque chose qui ne me rassure pas, c'est qu'il ait cette lueur dans les yeux, elle n'était pas rassurante du tout…

« _ On va les provoquer en combat, n'importe où, dans un village, dans un parc, en plein Venise, n'importe où. Mais il faut qu'on les laisse penser qu'ils nous ont battus, ensuite ils nous amènent à l'endroit où ils ont caché Dante et Zhalia, on les combat, on gagne, on part à la recherche de Dante et Zhalia, on les trouve, on les libère et la mission a réussi.

_ Lok, es-tu suicidaire ? Je ne sais pas si tu y as pensé, mais ils peuvent nous amener dans un tout autre endroit que celui où ils retiennent Dante et Zhalia. Et dans ce cas, le plan a échoué et en plus de ça, nous sommes pris au piège aussi. Alors, autant trouver autre chose, à mon avis.

_ Mais en même temps Eric, on a rien d'autre, c'est probablement ce qui a le plus de chance de fonctionner… Bien que ce soit du suicide… On peut toujours essayer, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, on se libère et on essaie un autre plan, plus sûr.

_ Merci Sophie !

_ MAIS il nous faudra de l'aide, Den et Harrison devraient venir avec nous, et par la même occasion, Cherit, ce serait plus prudent.

_ Je vais les appeler, mais si on les appelle, Montéhue sera au courant, il voudra nous aidé à coup sûr…

_ C'est simple, on ne lui donne pas la raison précise, on lui donne une raison toute autre, et puis le tour est joué, croyez-moi, il ne soupçonnera rien, je le connais depuis longtemps.

_ Dans ce cas, Eric, tu te charges d'appeler les garçons pendant que Lok et moi mettons au point le plan dans ses moindres détails. »

_Lieu Inconnu_

**Carmen POV**

Pourquoi ces images me reviennent-elles tout le temps en tête ? Je n'aime plus Dante, je le hais, alors pourquoi ? Je veux me venger, je me vengerais. Je veux le tuer, je le tuerais. Je veux qu'il souffre, je le ferais souffrir. Je veux tuer Zhalia. Je tuerais Zhalia. Je veux jouer sur leurs sentiments, je jouerais avec leurs sentiments. Alors pourquoi ressasser le passé ? Est-ce parce que je compte lui mentir sur le bébé que l'on aurait dû avoir ? C'est débile, je ne suis pas sentimentale d'habitude, alors ça n'a aucun sens que je le sois maintenant.

Je dois arrêter de me poser toutes ces questions, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et je le ferais.

Dante POV :

« _ Je t'écoutes, quel est ton plan ?

_ Le point faible de Carmen est Defoe, c'est évident, elle lui est dévouée, la dégoûter de lui la ferais douter, on en profiterait pour se libérer.

_ Mais est-tu sûre que ce soit lui son point faible ?

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

_ J'ai peut-être une idée, mais ce n'est pas sûr non plus, mais il faut d'abord que je te raconte quelque chose. »

_Maison de Dante_

**Sophie POV**

Eric était dans la cuisine en train d'appeler Den et Harrison, Lok et moi étions dans la bibliothèque, on venait tout juste de s'asseoir, **l'un à côté de l'autre**, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais mon cœur s'est emballé quand il a pris la chaise à côté de moi pour s'y installer. (N.A : les parties en italique lors du dialogue qui suit sont les pensées de Sophie, ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle pense… etc.)

« _ Alors tu as une idée de plan ?

_ Haha non ! Tu es plus intelligente, alors je comptais sur toi !

_ _Je viens de rater un battement _Mais c'est toi qui es en charge de la mission et en plus…

_ C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce plan, j'arrive à finir tes phrases tu as vu ?

_ _Ce sourire… _Ce n'est pas le moment Lok, on doit se concentrer, bon, tu n'as absolument aucune idée alors ?

_ On pourrait la faire à la James Bond ?

_ LOK !

_ Ok, je me concentre…

_ _Il est inconscient du danger, après presque deux ans, il est toujours aussi détendu en période de crise, c'était l'expression, mais en même temps, s'il n'était pas comme ça, il ne serait pas Lok… _On pourrait peut-être les provoquer en combat lors d'une fausse mission.

_ Ouais, bonne idée ! Mais il faudrait un décor, une amulette ou un artefact à trouver, tout mettre en place sans qu'ils ne le sachent, ça risque d'être assez compliqué…

_ Ou dans ce cas, un retour de mission, ce serait plus simple et pas besoin de mise en scène, juste un combat que l'on perdrait.

_ C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, oui. Je vais prévenir Eric que l'on a fini le plan. »

Le plan était trouvé, mais je n'en étais pas plus rassurée, j'avais peur, j'étais même terrifiée…

« _ Lok ?

_ Hum ?

_ Et si… Et si on n'arrivait pas à temps ? Si Dante et Zhalia étaient déjà…

_ Chut Sophie, on va y arriver, on va les sauver. »

Je pleurais. Je pleurais dans ses bras, et il était là, à tenter de me rassurer, à tenter de faire cesser mes larmes, et je restais là à pleurer contre son torse, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, il avait beau être un peu inconscient et enfantin, il savait se montrer rassurant, et fort. Mentalement mais aussi physiquement. Il ne laissait rien paraître depuis que l'on savait que nos mentors avaient été enlevés. Rectification : Nos amis. Nos amis avaient été enlevés. Et il semblait serein, confiant. Alors que moi, la chef des Casterwills, je pleurais, je craquais.

« _ Lok ! Sophie ! »

Evidemment il devait arriver maintenant. Je m'attendais à ce que Lok me lâche mais il n'en a rien fait. Il m'a gardé contre lui encore un peu, me chuchotant « Je te promets, qu'on va les retrouver vivants, qu'on aura bientôt fini avec cette nouvelle menace, et que tout redeviendra comme avant, je t'en fais la promesse. » Et seulement là, il m'a lâché.

« _ Den, Harrison et Cherit arrive demain en début d'après-midi.

_ Ok, on va t'expliquer le plan. »

_Lieu inconnu_

**Dante POV**

Je lui ai tout dis, elle avait l'air, surprise, choquée, en colère mais ça lui est vite passé. Elle avait plutôt bien pris la chose finalement… J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à lui dire, mais il fallait bien qu'elle sache pourquoi elle était là.

« _ Et donc tu penses que son point faible est cet enfant que vous n'avez pas eu ?

_ C'est très probable, sinon, c'est Defoe comme tu l'as supposé tout à l'heu… Chut ! Quelqu'un arrive. »

Nous ne parlions plus, on pouvait tout juste entendre nos respirations, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a décidé d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle était réveillée depuis un moment à en juger son expression. Mais elle n'a pas décroché un mot, ou elle n'en a pas eu le temps du moins, car une petite fille d'environ 5 ans est entrée… Elle avait les cheveux longs, auburn, et les yeux ambre… Non… C'est impossible…

« _ Ma chérie, je te présente Dante, ton père. »

**Bonjour ! L'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? J'ai tout écris en 3 heures… CHAMPAGNE ! Enfin bref, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant, mais c'est pour bientôt, promis.**

**Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il est plutôt basé sur une mise en place des plans, quelques révélations, et le lot habituel, j'ai essayé de faire un peu de LxS, histoire de changer, je ne sais pas si c'est réussi, alors dites-le moi par commentaire, ou message privé !**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier **_**Sarah Gerhards**_**, tes commentaires me font super plaisir, donc merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Et bien évidemment, merci à tous ceux qui laissent un avis ou qui suivent mon histoire !**

**Sur-ce, je vous laisse, et à plus tard !**


	14. Une dernière danse (1ère partie)

Coucou tout le monde! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, un première partie du moins!

Bon je passe au niveau du bla bla habituel, je voudrais remercier Flore, une adorable lectrice, tes commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir! Et pour répondre à ta question, en effet, Zhalia est mon personnage préféré!

Bref j'abrège désolé, mais je vous laisse à votre lecture, vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

P.S Il va il y avoir BEAUCOUP de narrateur omniscient prochainement... C'est tout!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : <strong>Une dernière danse<strong> (première partie)

_5 ans plus tôt_

_Hôpital de New-York_

**Carmen POV**

Un mur blanc en face, un autre sur les côtés et un dernier juste derrière moi. Des dizaines d'infirmiers et d'infirmières autour, s'agitant, criant des mots incompréhensibles, me regardant, pour certains, avec pitié, ou autre chose peut être. Moi, j'étais là, allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, à ne rien comprendre, à regarder partout, à suivre certains du regard, puis changer de personne, recommencer à le suivre des yeux, et encore changer de personne. Ne rien comprendre, être dans l'ignorance la plus totale, la plus énervante, la plus effrayante, mais par-dessus tout la plus choquante. On ne vous dit rien, vous êtes enceinte, mais vous devez rester dans l'ignorance, vous avez 17 ans, presque 18, vous êtes jugée trop fragile, alors on ne vous dit rien. Par contre votre petit ami de 19 ans a le droit de savoir, il est plus mature évidemment. En attendant, ce n'est pas lui qui porte un enfant. Qui supporte des contractions toutes plus douloureuses les unes des autres. Alors, on ne sait rien, on ne parle pas, on se pose des questions. On se ronge l'esprit à en perdre toute logique, on se braque, on juge, on critique, on finit par haïr. Et puis on s'arrête, on se calme. Ça marche 5 minutes. Et on recommence. Jusqu'à ce que l'on voit l'homme qu'on aime anéanti. Alors on comprend qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas. On le voit pleurer comme jamais, plus qu'on le penser capable. Et une infirmière arrive vers vous. Le regard désolé. Ah oui, c'est souvent une femme qui vient vous avertir que vous êtes au bout de votre vie. Que tout va bientôt s'effondrer. Que ce petit monde que vous étiez en train de construire va littéralement être détruit. Elle commence par vous expliquer qu'ils ont fait le nécessaire, alors vous perdez toute forme de calme, vous n'avez qu'une envie : connaître le verdict final. Et seulement là, elle vous annonce la triste nouvelle : vous venez de perdre le bébé. Vous venez de perdre Votre bébé. Vous venez de perdre ce petit être qui grandissait tout doucement en vous. Vous venez de perdre ce petit bout de vie en vous, vous venez de perdre votre enfant. Vous comprenez, non pas sans douleur, la raison pour laquelle, l'homme que vous aimez est effondré, la raison qui fait que tout est fini. Définitivement. Alors vous craquez. Vous pleurez, vous criez, vous voulez frapper tous ces foutus médecins qui n'ont pas pu sauver votre enfant, ces foutus personnes qui ont détruit votre vie. On vous pique avec une seringue. Vous vous endormez. Et tout devient noir, si noir.

_Retour à la réalité_

_Lieu inconnu_

**Narrateur omniscient**

Cette petite fille, de 5 ans s'appelait Eleana, elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés auburn qui lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos, et des yeux ambre. Elle portait sur elle une petite robe blanche et des ballerines de la même couleur. Elle tenait dans sa main droite ce qui semblait être son doudou. Un petit ourson marron, plutôt en bon état. Elle fixait Lin tout d'abord, l'examinant comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel enfant plus ou moins intéressé, puis, de la même façon, Zhalia, et enfin Dante. S'attardant plus sur l'homme. Probablement parce qu'elle voyait là une ressemblance au niveau de la couleur des yeux et des cheveux. Elle semblait relativement calme. Regardait l'endroit où elle se trouvait, où les détenus étaient obligés de rester. Elle regarda ensuite la jeune femme arrivant derrière elle. Cette jeune femme à qui elle ressemblait. Celle qui l'avait élevée, celle qu'elle aimait, sa mère.

« _ Ma chérie, je te présente Dante, ton père. »

Cette simple déclaration avait eu l'effet d'une bombe chez nos détenus. Lin, visiblement choquée, n'arrivait pas à le croire, c'était trop en une journée, entre son meilleur ami, car oui Dante était son meilleur ami; son frère; celui en qui elle avait placé sa confiance, qui lui annonce qu'il a failli être papa mais que le bébé n'est jamais sorti du ventre de sa mère, et la mère de l'enfant qui dit le contraire, Lin en était perdue.

Zhalia ne comprenait rien, regardait Dante, puis la petite fille, et enfin la mère, cette sale… Et encore Dante, dans l'espoir, dans le plus fol espoir, d'y trouver une réponse, une explication, ou simplement un soutien, quelque chose qui montrait que lui aussi ne comprenait rien. Elle espérait que tout ceci était un cauchemar, qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. Ou alors que c'était un plan de l'adversaire pour les déstabiliser, mais que rien n'était vrai, que tout n'était que mensonge. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle, que c'était la vérité, une épreuve de plus à franchir, que c'était la part d'ombre dans le passé de Dante. Qu'il ne l'avait pas mise au courant. Peut-être pour la protéger, ou simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Ou peut-être même que Dante n'était pas de leur côté, peut-être était-il un acteur formidable, ayant réussi à tous les mener en bateau. Toutes ces pensées, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, la submergeait, la faisait douter, la faisait couler.

Dante était resté impassible. N'extériorisait rien. Garder tout au fond de lui. Ne comprenant pas, par quel tour de magie, une telle chose était possible. Et pourtant comment cette ressemblance avec, à la fois, Carmen et lui était possible si ce n'était pas sa fille ? Celle qu'il croyait morte, alors qu'elle était encore dans le ventre de Carmen. Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Tout résonnait dans sa tête, plus rien n'allait, les jeux étaient faits.

_Aéroport Marco Paulo_

_Venise, Italie_

L'avion à destination de Paris était là. Ses passagers embarquaient les uns après les autres. Rangée 25 à 20 pour commencer. Puis 20 à 15. Et ainsi de suite. C'est rangé 13 que nos héros étaient placés. Peu importe ceux d'avant et ceux d'après. Eux, ils attendaient. Prêts à se battre prochainement. Très prochainement. Ils sauveraient leurs amis à coup sûr. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement de toute façon. L'un d'eux, un blond même pas âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, 18 ans tout au plus, avait contre lui une jeune fille, aux cheveux mélangés dans le brun et le blond du même âge que lui. Elle ne dormait pas, n'avait même pas les yeux fermés, ne semblait pas plus fatiguée que ça, comparé au jeune homme à côté d'eux. Un grand brun, plutôt musclé, aux environs de 25 ans. Et sur la rangée à côté se trouvaient deux jeunes adolescents, un peu moins âgés que les deux premiers, deux frères bruns, dont l'un, un peu plus maigre que l'autre. Pour en revenir au blond, il avait un sac à dos sur les genoux. Ce même sac à dos remuait de temps à autre. Alors le blond posait une main dessus, et murmurait un « chut » à peine audible, mais qui suffisait à détendre le petit titan à l'intérieur du sac. Car oui, c'était un titan que le sac contenait, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et des papiers pour l'avion. L'avion n'ayant aucun souci, il pourrait décoller à l'heure prévue, et ainsi, arriver à la bonne heure.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, _

_Paris, France_

Lok courait pour échapper à son adversaire plus fort. Ces amis se battaient avec conviction, ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils essayaient de faire croire. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, et se surprenant eux-mêmes, l'équipe Huntik ne jouait plus la comédie. Ils se battaient réellement, et n'arrivaient pas à battre leurs adversaires. Vous savez c'est comme une course de karts. Vous allez déjà à votre vitesse maximale, mais vous ne dépassez personne. C'est ce qui se passait ici. Les titans allaient et venaient. Sabriel et Cassandrie (voir fin chapitre 3) pour Sophie, Baselaird et Dendras pour Lok, Freelancer pour Den, Arlequin pour Harrison et Limpio (attaque 3, défense 2, type : titan guerrier, pouvoir spéciaux : manie l'eau) pour Eric. Bien sûr Cherit aidait aussi. Vous vous souvenez du petit titan du sac à dos ? Eh bien c'est ce même titan qui était à présent sur l'épaule de Lok à lui dire qu'il était temps de se faire embarquer. C'est avec un poing dragon que Dendras retourna à son amulette. Lok laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, et de fatigue. Il n'en pouvait plus. La lumière produite par les sorts donnait mal à la tête. Du bleu, du rouge, de l'orangé, du vert, du noir et blanc, encore du rouge, encore du bleu. Rien n'allait comme prévu. Ils se sont trop impliqués dans ce combat, ils auraient dû se laisser battre facilement. Et eux, étaient tombés dans leur propre piège.

Un pulso rayon par-là, une main venin par ici, et un Harrison à terre.

Un toucher bélier de plus et Sophie le rejoint. Suivie de près par Den, battu par un fort givre.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux. Les deux derniers à devoir tomber. Alors ils se sont laissé faire, une fois leurs titans retournés à leurs amulettes respectives. C'est à bout de force, avec un vague lame que Eric et Lok tombèrent à leurs tours. Et pour notre petit titan, il se laissa tomber sur Lok. A partir de là, aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir où ils se retrouveraient demain. Pour eux c'était l'obscurité la plus complète.

_Lieu inconnu_

La petite fille fixa celui qui était vraisemblablement son père. Puis s'avança un peu des barreaux. Puis encore un peu, et encore un peu. Se retrouvant maintenant, les mains sur les barreaux, en tenant un dans chaque main. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot, elle se contentait de regarder, l'homme qui aurait dû la bercer lors de son enfance. Puis, elle rigola, d'un rire cristallin. Un joli rire de petite fille de 5 ans. N'importe qui aurait adorait son rire. Mais dans cette situation, qui de nos trois détenus aurait pu apprécier ce rire, ce rire de petite fille venant tout renverser.

« _ Alors c'est toi mon papa ? On a la même couleur de cheveux et des yeux ! Maman, tu peux le faire sortir ?

_ Je ne peux pas ma chérie. Ton papa a fait de mauvaises choses, je ne peux…

_ Tu te fous de nous Carmen ? La seule ayant quelque chose à se reprocher c'est toi.

_ A ta place Lin, je ne ferais pas la fière, tes cours pourraient se retourner contre toi.

_ C'est quoi encore cette histoire que Dante a une fille ? Et qu'elle est de Carmen, et que Lin aurait donné des cours à Carmen ?

_ Zhalia… Je…

_ Non en fait, je m'en fiche, c'est ta vie Dante, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais s'il y a une chose qui m'énerverait, c'est que ce soit à cause de ça qu'on est enfermés comme des animaux en cage. Lin et moi n'avons aucun rapport avec ça, alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'on soit là.

_ Qui êtes-vous madame… Zhalia ? C'est votre nom ?

_ En effet, quel intérêt pour toi de savoir qui je suis ?

_ Ma mère m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes celle qui m'a enlevé mon père. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre. Vous m'avez pris mon père. Je vous promets de me venger, de vous torturer jusqu'à votre dernier soupir, vous souffrirez comme jamais vous ne l'auriez imaginé.

_ Pour une gamine de 5 ans tu parles bien dis donc…

_ Euh… Je… Ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Enfin, un d'eux avait compris. Peut-être, la roue pouvait-elle tourner ? Chacun son tour après tout.

« _ Je veux dire, tu es peut-être la fille de Dante, mais pour être si intelligente d'apparence et parler aussi bien à 5 ans… Aucun enfant normal n'aurait compris la situation, et aurait parlé de torture. Le jeu s'arrête là, une illusion de pacotille une nouvelle fois. »

**Dante POV**

C'était ça, une illusion. Et qui d'autre que Zhalia pouvait la défaire ? Bien que Lin ait compris la première, Zhalia est la seule de nous trois à maîtriser les sorts d'illusions.

Je me suis rapproché doucement et discrètement d'elle, mais elle ne m'a pas regardé, elle a tourné la tête.

« _ Zhalia, écoutes… Je sais pas quoi te dire à part que…

_ Ouais, tu pourrais commencer par me dire les grandes lignes, histoire que je sois un minimum informée.

_ Les grandes lignes ? Carmen et moi avons failli avoir un enfant, et elle est en train d'utiliser une illusion pour nous faire croire à tous que cet enfant est en vie, et ainsi tous nous déstabiliser et…

_ Et puis merde. On en parlera après, je vais la faire disparaître cette gamine. Spectre mémoire. »

Elle avait réussi à atteindre son objectif très vite, l'illusion était de faible puissance, la petite fille disparut en quelques secondes.

« _ Bien joué Lin pour la diversion !

_ Je t'en prie, c'était un jeu d'enfant !

_ Zhalia.

_ Je sais, pas la peine de me remercier.

_ Bande de misérables… »

**Narrateur omniscient**

S'en suivit un rire moqueur, un rire de pitié, un rire que seule Carmen comprenait.

« _ Vous êtes encore plus idiots que je pensais vous, les adolescents et Eric… Surtout Eric, il s'est jeté dans le piège tellement vite, c'était tellement simple. Vous vous pensez en position de force ? Mais laissez-moi vous apprendre que le reste de votre petit groupe de minables a été fait prisonnier, et arrive, ils seront bientôt là, dans un sal état, et vous pensez mener la partie ? Vous me faîtes doucement rire. Vous avez perdu, admettez-le. Ravalez votre fierté, la Fondation Huntik a… PERDU ! » Et elle enchaîna avec un second rire, laissant les trois détenus perplexes, choqués, réalisant que tout s'effondrait. Que seul un miracle les sauverait cette fois-ci, mais les miracles n'existent pas. Et quelle douce mélodie pour Defoe. Lui, qui a enfin battu Dante Vale et son équipe. Tout va mal pour nos héros. Les pas de la danse, dans laquelle ils sont tombés, sont de plus en plus rapides, et de plus en plus impossible à suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. (5 pages et plus de 2000 mots !) Et le tout du tac au tac ! En une après-midi le chapitre était écrit ! Bref, « Dernière danse » sera en deux ou trois parties, ce sera en quelque sorte l'aboutissement de cette fiction ! On arrive à la fin ! Donc comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sur-ce je vous laisse chers lecteurs, et je vous dis à la prochaine fois !<strong>

_**Adaliah Liah.**_


	15. Trouvons les!

**NDA :**_** Les membres du conseil vont être utilisés dans ce chapitre, j'ai donc pris la liberté de nommer ceux dont on n'a pas l'identité complète. J'ai fait des recherches sur les origines des prénoms et noms, pour que les noms collent avec l'origine du personnage. Ainsi :**_

_**L'homme de type afro-américain se nommera ici : Adric Franklin. La femme blonde à lunettes a été nommée Katherine Morisean. L'homme roux, de type irlandais, s'appellera John Mc Deasness. Le japonais est appelé Aijiro Tanaka. L'homme brun qui a une chevelure relativement épaisse s'appelle François Lemoire. Et enfin la femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux de style châtain clair se nomme Mary Thompson. Il y a bien évidemment Metz, Guggenheim et Teyen.**_

_**Aussi, « une dernière danse, seconde partie » sera le prochain chapitre, ce chapitre sera centrée sur les recherches externes (vous verrez bien ce dont je parle), bien qu'il y aura une ou deux apparitions de l'équipe disparue.**_

_**Dernière chose : Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, je regarde régulièrement le tableau de vues, et ça me fait super plaisir de voir autant de lectures ! Et merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire! Merci, vraiment.**_

_**Allez bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>_ Trouvons-les !_

_Quartier général de la Fondation Huntik_

_New-York, 11h27_

**Narrateur** **omniscient**

Les membres du conseil Huntik étaient tous là, la mine grave. Les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonnes. La meilleure équipe, l'élite finalement de la Fondation, était faite prisonnière, on ne sait où. La seule chose que l'on savait, était qu'ils étaient encore vivants. Enfin, ça c'est ce qui était dit par le messager des personnes qui les retiennent captifs. Si on vous disait qu'un de vos proches a été kidnappé, mais qu'il est traité avec un service d'hôtel 5 étoiles, y croiriez-vous ? Là c'est la même chose à peu de détails près.

Metz avait le visage tiré par la fatigue, rongé par l'anxiété et ses pensées qui étaient en désordre, il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil depuis les premières disparitions, et surtout depuis celle de Dante. Il prit finalement la parole, une fois le silence tombé.

« _ Le message que l'on a reçu hier venait du groupe de chercheurs qui a fait captifs l'Equipe Huntik. Il semble, vu le fond sonore, que le message ait été enregistré dans le lieu où ils les détiennent. C'est une grotte. Je sais que cela fait peu d'indices mais il faut trouver et inspecter toutes les grottes ou les catacombes situées à moins de deux heures de Venise.

_ Excusez-moi Metz, mais pourquoi seulement celles à moins de trois heures de Venise ?

_ Lok et les autres étaient suivis hier, leur plan était de se faire capturer afin de retrouver Lin Storm, Zhalia et Dante. Ainsi, nos taupes ont rapporté qu'aux environs de 18 heures, l'équipe était faite captive. Ensuite, le message a été envoyé et reçu aux alentours de 20h30. Et ils étaient déjà arrivés.

_ Et si c'était une fausse piste, Metz ?

_ Il n'y a aucune certitude, il faut quand même exploiter cette piste.

_ Metz a raison. Il faut tout faire pour les retrouver.

_ Guggenheim, peux-tu tenir les rapports qui seront envoyés sur l'ordinateur central ?

_ J'allais le proposer.

_ Chercheurs… Vous avez une mission. »

_Plus tôt, Lieu inconnu_

**Dante POV**

Elle venait de sortir de ce qui nous servait de salle d'emprisonnement. Le silence présent dans la pièce était lourd. Chargé en émotions. Les filles regardaient le sol. Lin semblait calme, alors que Zhalia semblait se retenir de tout envoyer valser, et se contenter de serrer les poings. Fort. Très fort. Trop fort même. Ses ongles commençaient à rentrer dans la paume de ses mains, et quelques gouttelettes de sang tombaient. Je me suis jeté vers elle et ait tenté de détendre ses mains.

« _ Zhalia regardes moi, détends tes mains. Zhalia. … . ZHALIA ! » Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, détachant ainsi son regard du sol, ses yeux étaient vitreux, elle se retenait de pleurer. Je suis resté la regarder dans les yeux tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se calmer, se détendre malgré la situation, que j'étais là avec elle, pour elle. Je ne supporte pas de voir Zhalia comme ça, totalement différente de qui elle est. Et ce que je ne pourrais pas supporter, c'est de savoir que c'est de ma faute qu'elle est dans cet état. Or là, c'était en grande partie le cas.

« _ J'y crois pas. » Une simple phrase chuchotée. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à dire.

« _ De quoi parle-t-elle Dante ?

_ Je ne sais pas Lin… Zhalia ?

_ De tout… J'y crois pas de Lok et l'équipe, de la situation, de… De toi. » Elle avait raison. Comment pourrait-elle croire à quelque chose pareil ? Je ne lui avais parlé de rien.

« _ Tu as raison. _Il inspire, puis expire_. Il y a quelques années, Carmen et moi étions en couple. Et il y a presque 6 ans, Carmen est tombée enceinte. Mais lors d'un combat contre l'Organisation, elle a pris un coup dans le ventre. Et elle a perdu le bébé. On s'est séparé peu de temps après. Et puis on a décidé de se donner une nouvelle chance, lors d'une dispute, l'histoire de sa fausse couche est revenue sur le tapis, et elle m'a fait porter le chapeau. On s'est séparé, une nouvelle fois, peu de temps après. Depuis ce jour, elle me hait. Et c'est probablement une des raisons de notre présence ici. » Durant mon récit, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça, Zhalia était restée totalement impassible, elle n'avait pas bougé, rien.

« _ Génial. » *CLAC*

**Lin POV**

*CLAC* et puis plus rien. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Il avait dû la sentir passer. Elle n'y était pas allée doucement sur la claque. J'avais mal pour lui. Il se tenait la joue et ne cachait pas ou n'arriver pas à cacher que Zhalia lui avait fait mal.

« _Tu… » Tous ses membres se sont relâchés et elle a glissé le long du mur, et une larme est tombée. Nous assistions en silence au spectacle qui se dévoilait devant nous : Zhalia était en train de craquer.

**Narrateur omniscient**

Les murs noirs semblaient moins sombres que la situation actuelle. Tout allait de travers pour les trois jeunes gens. La première femme, celle qui était seule dans sa cellule ne pouvait rien faire. L'homme avait des remords, cela se lisait dans ses yeux et la seconde femme était comme anéantie. A présent que pouvaient-ils faire ? Si tous étaient ici et ailleurs à la fois. Ils ont beau être présents dans la pièce, physiquement, ils sont tous absents, perdus dans leurs pensées. Pensées dont ils furent tous tirés, lourde porte d'entrée laissa entrer un groupe de personnes, ils étaient trois et portaient sur leurs épaules Lok, Sophie, Den, Harrison et Eric. Quant à Chérit, il devait être dans le sac en toile que le troisième homme tenait. Lok Den et Chérit furent mis dans la cellule à côté de Lin, les autres allaient dans celle à coté de Dante et Zhalia. Ils étaient tous inconscients. Chérit y compris. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

_Du côté des membres du conseil Huntik_

_Venise, secteur Est, Italie_

**Narrateur omniscient**

Un homme roux, de type irlandais et un homme afro-américain semblait chercher un endroit bien précis et à la fois inconnu. Ils cherchaient dans les coins reculés, à l'abri des regards, des endroits isolés, mais qui n'attirent pas l'attention. Des endroits qui pourraient passer pour vides, ou alors occupés mais dans lesquels il y a interdiction formelle de rentrer. Ils cherchaient l'endroit idéal pour retenir captifs un groupe de personnes.

« _ John, on ne trouvera rien ici, vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait appeler Metz et Guggenheim pour les prévenir qu'ils ne sont pas dans ce secteur ?

_ En effet, nous perdons notre temps ici. Vous avez votre Holotome ?

_ Oui. Holotome. » Une sorte d'ordinateur portable magique est apparu. L'homme qui venait de parler composa un code d'appel vers le QG de la Fondation à New-York, et tous deux attendirent que leur appel soit pris.

La mine grave, s'est Metz qui apparut à l'écran.

« _ Adric ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Nous aurions aimé. Mais il n'y a rien dans le secteur Est. Nous allons donc partir dans le secteur Nord, si vous nous le permettez Metz.

_ Oui allez-y, pouvez-vous dire à John que sa femme a essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois, voilà que je joue les entremetteurs !

_ *petit rire* Très bien Metz, je lui passerais le message ! » La conversation se finit donc sur une touche un peu moins amère que celle par laquelle cela avait commencé.

_Venise, secteur Ouest, Italie_

Katherine et Telen, qui venait d'avertir Metz qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce secteur, consultèrent leurs messages, afin de voir ce que les chercheurs qu'elles avaient envoyé à Rome et à Palerme, il fallait couvrir le plus de terrain possible. Le groupe qui était partit à Palerme n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse aider dans les recherches, quant à celui de Rome, les recherches dans les secteurs Nord et Ouest n'avait rien donné, mais il fallait encore chercher dans les secteurs Sud et Est. Elles raccrochèrent et finirent par se mettre en route pour le secteur Sud.

Bologne, Secteur Ouest, Italie

« _ Merci Aijiro. La discussion avec Guggenheim venait de se finir.

_ François ?

_ Oui ?

_ Nous devons attendre que Montéhue et Tersly arrivent avant de pouvoir continuer nos recherches dans les trois autres secteurs.

_ Très bien, mais il faut absolument qu'ils arrivent vite, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. » Aijiro hocha la tête, les deux hommes s'assirent donc à même le sol, attendant patiemment les deux chercheurs.

_Entrée des Catacombes de San Gennaro_

_Naples, Italie_

« _ Très bien les garçons, merci. » La jeune rousse raccrocha son téléphone et se dirigea vers sa coéquipière Mary et les deux renforts qui venaient d'arriver.

« _ Julien, Antoine et Armand n'ont rien trouvé à Munich, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre l'appel de Rachel, Sofia et Nicole pour savoir si leurs efforts à Tunis ont servis.

_ Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, moins l'on trouve d'endroits susceptibles d'être le repère de nos ennemis, moins il y a d'endroits possibles où l'on peut les trouver.

_ C'est vrai que vu comme ça… Et vous, vous pensez qu'à deux ça ne vous prendra pas trop de temps ?

_ Non, je pense que ce sera bon, ça nous prendra l'après-midi, et dans le pire cas, on se sépare ou alors on appelle des renforts, vous en faites pas !

_ Très bien, on vous laisse, on va continuer nos recherches dans un autre secteur. Bon courage.

_ Merci à vous aussi. »

Les deux femmes tournèrent les talons en direction de leur voiture, une Mercedes S63 AMG coupé noire, Scarlett au volant et Mary à côté, l'une fixant la route, l'autre les dossiers.

« _ Vous n'êtes pas malade quand vous lisez en voiture ?

_ Oh non jeune fille, lorsque l'on fait partie du conseil, on finit par ne plus être malade dans ce genre de situation. Presque tous les jours nous devons lire en voiture pour le travail. Ce serait un comble désormais pour moi d'être malade en lisant !

_ Je vois… Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

_ D'après les recherches, nous avons encore deux endroits sur cinq à voir. Il va nous falloir commencer par le Grotte de la Sibylle de Cumes.

_ Et par quoi finirons-nous ?

_ Par la Grotte Bleue.

_ Ce sont deux endroits très touristiques, il est probablement impossible qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit là-bas.

_ Je le pense aussi, mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. »

La route défilait au travers des vitres du coupé Mercedes. Le ciel s'assombrissait, il risquait de pleuvoir dans peu de temps, le vent s'était levé aussi, on voyait les arbres se balancer au rythme du vent. Ce n'était pas un temps à sortir, ainsi la route était calme, dégagée. Les deux femmes arrivèrent plus vite que prévu au parking de la Grotte de la Sibylle. Probablement que la chance était avec elles, il y avait peu de monde aujourd'hui, sûrement à cause du temps. Cela facilitera les recherches.

_Venise, secteur Nord_

« _ Oui je te rappelle lorsque j'ai les horaires du vol […] Moi aussi, Lauren » John raccrocha enfin, après une heure d'échange avec sa femme, le réclamant à la maison.

« _ Ça y est ! Tu as réussi à lui échapper !

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux d'avoir raccroché, je l'aime ne pense pas le contraire, mais là c'était trop.

_ Je te crois, au fait, pendant que tu étais au téléphone, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Lisa, la chef de l'équipe que l'on a envoyé à Paris, ils ont trouvé la grotte de Lourdes habitée, mais pas par ceux que l'on cherchait, par un petit groupe de chercheurs indépendants, inoffensifs pour nous. Et quant à Pedro et son équipe, envoyés dans les alentours de Vérone, ils allaient entrer fouiller la Grotte Di Castellana.

_ Ça fait pas mal de terrain en moins à fouiller, c'est une bonne chose.

_ Et il semblerait que Venise ne soit pas le lieu de captivité de nos disparus, Teyen et Katherine n'ont rien trouvé dans les secteurs Ouest et Sud. S'il y a quelque chose, ce sera dans ce secteur.

_ Alors mettons-nous au boulot ! » Adric hocha la tête, ils partirent donc à l'endroit indiqué dans le dossier, avec l'espoir de retrouver l'équipe Huntik et Lin Storm.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, les zones susceptibles d'être « le lieu de captivité » des six disparus étaient au nombre de 8. Venise ne comptait aucun lieu suspect. Les équipes envoyées à Berlin, Barcelone et Palerme ont rapporté qu'il n'y avait aucun lieu éventuel où les six chercheurs pouvaient se trouver. L'équipe envoyée à Tunis a bien trouvé un lieu de plausible : les grottes à Jbel Zaghouan, mais elles sont légèrement trop éloignées pour être le lieu recherché. Quant à 'équipe se trouvant à Rome, ils sont actuellement en train de fouiller les catacombes, à la recherche d'un passage secret, menant à une sorte de QG de l'ennemi. La grotte Di Castellana à Vérone, la grotte de Lourdes à Paris, la grotte de Labante à Bologne, les catacombes de San Germano et la grotte de la Sibylle de Cumes à Naples sont également sondée au peigne fin.

_Site de la Grotte Bleue,_

_Anacapri, Naples, Italie_

Revenons-en à Scarlett et Mary, qui, après avoir laissé un groupe de chercheurs italiens s'occuper de la grotte de la Sibylle, viennent d'arriver sur le site de la Grotte bleue, à Anacapri dans la province de Naples. Le site est quasi désert, les conditions météorologiques ont engendré une mer agitée, cela n'étant pas favorables au tourisme aujourd'hui les recherches des deux chercheuses en serait facilitées.

« _ Voilà donc le dernier site que nous avons à voir…

_ Allons Scarlett, un peu de confiance dans votre voix, nous finirons par les retrouver ! Ou peut-être même qu'ils arriveront à se défaire de la situation sans notre aide ! Il faut y croire.

_ Oui… Vous avez raison.

_ Allons, allons ! Commençons les recherches ! »

Les deux femmes, se trouvant encore sur le yoat laissé par la Fondation, enfilèrent leurs combinaisons de plongée, leurs masques et bouteilles d'oxygène ainsi que leurs palmes et se jetèrent à l'eau. (**NDA** : _La grotte Bleue est un site magnifique, je vous conseille vivement de regarder sur internet, ou de faire cette activité si jamais vous vous rendez à Naples, précisément sur cette île _!) Les fonds marins étaient magnifiques, malgré la petite tempête qui venait de se lever. Probablement que si elles avaient pu, elles seraient toutes les deux admirer ce paysage magique. Mais l'heure n'était pas au tourisme et au laisser aller, elles devaient se concentrer sur le plus essentiel : retrouver leurs collègues et amis. Elles arrivèrent très vite à l'entrée sous-marine de la grotte et pénétrèrent dans ce lieu qualifié d'envoûtant. Elles remontèrent à la surface et enlevèrent leurs masques afin d'admirer le lieu un court instant.

« _ C'est magnifique…

_ Oui on peut le dire, je n'ai jamais vu de grotte aussi belle que celle-ci.

_ En effet, il est bien dommage que l'on ne puisse rester admirer cet endroit.

_ Vous avez raison Mary, mais nous devons retrouver les autres.

_ Oui, allons-y, nous allons commencer par le fond à gauche. Je pense même que l'on peut utiliser nos pouvoirs, il ne me semble pas que la grotte soit ouverte au public aujourd'hui.

_ Probablement à cause du temps, mais soyons prudentes tout de même. »

Les deux chercheuses réenfilèrent leurs masques et plongèrent à nouveau. Ici aussi la vue est enchanteresse, l'eau avait la couleur bleu azur, mais tellement plus beau que celui qu'on voit d'habitude. Une fois arrivées au fond, Scarlett et Mary se mirent en quête d'un levier de pierre, d'un passage à une grotte secrète, de quoi que ce soit qui puissent les mener sur la voie pour retrouver leurs amis. Cela faisait à peine trois minutes qu'elles cherchaient, que Mary semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose. « Faux-Pas » « Brise sort ». Rien ne fonctionna, c'était une fausse alerte. Elle fit signe à Scarlett de reprendre les recherches et chacune se remit au travail. Après trois quarts d'heure de recherches intensifiées, Mary trouva un passage secret. Peut-être était-ce enfin une piste solide. Les deux femmes l'empruntèrent prudemment, nagèrent quelques minutes, pas plus de cinq et arrivèrent à une grotte, où l'eau n'était plus maîtresse des lieux. Une étendue de gravillons servait de plate-forme. C'était un cul-de-sac. Mais pas forcément une fausse piste. Les deux femmes s'assirent sur cette plate-forme afin de reprendre un peu de force tout en visualisant l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

« _ Ce n'est pas très grand, on en aura vite fait le tour je pense.

_ Ne vous fiez pas trop vite aux apparences, jeune fille !

_ Mais avouez que comparée à la grotte principale, celle-ci est minuscule !

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire, juste qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, peut-être les recherches seront-elles encore plus imposantes.

_ Je ne vois pas vraiment comment, mais si vous le dîtes…

_ Allez, assez bavarder ma chère, mettons-nous au travail. »

xxxxxxx

« _ Comme je le disais, les recherches ont été simples : il n'y a rien ici.

_ Effectivement, il va nous falloir retourner dans la grotte principale. Ne perdons pas de temps ! »

**Scarlett POV**

Jamais elle ne s'arrête ? Elle est infatigable… Si je pouvais être comme elle, ce serait parfait ! Enfin, je n'ai presque plus le temps de penser avec elle, le rythme est trop rapide… J'enfile donc mes palmes, mon masque et remet mon détendeur dans ma bouche et plonge juste après Mary. Les fonds marins sont vraiment beaux, comment penser que c'est peut-être le lieu où Ils sont détenus ? Le lieu où Lok est fait prisonnier. Le lieu où Dante est retenu. Je dois me concentrer sur les recherches et ne pas penser à eux. C'est ça, ne pense pas à Lok, ne pense pas à Dante. Pense à trouver un passage secret, pense aux recherches, pense à les sauver.

Je me remets donc au travail dans cet immense endroit. Nous avons changé de côté, nous nous trouvons maintenant au fond, à droite. Mais après avoir fini les recherches dans ce secteur, secteur qui n'a rien donné, la fatigue commence à m'envahir petit à petit. Je remonte à la surface avec Mary, qui semble, elle aussi, un peu lasse mais qui ne perd pas de son tonus et qui est déjà en train de planifier notre prochain secteur de recherches sur son Holotome.

« _ Nous allons devoir nous diriger au centre droit, sur une surface de 20m², délimitée par le pouvoir « trace chemin », et si cela ne donne rien, nous nous dirigerons directement sur le secteur centre gauche, sur une même surface de 20m². Tu penses pouvoir tenir sans te reposer tout ce temps, ou veux-tu retourner dans la grotte que l'on a trouvée tout à l'heure pour te reposer un peu ?

_ Non ça ira, merci. Retrouver nos amis est bien plus important.

_ Comme tu veux, fais-moi signe si tu souhaites faire une pause. » Et elle est repartie. Infatigable je vous dis. À mon tour je replonge et me remet au travail.

xxxxx

Après une demi-heure de recherches, un endroit attire notre attention. C'est une sorte de renfoncement, presque invisible à l'œil nu. Si nous n'avions pas posé les mains à ce niveau-là, nous aurions manqué cet endroit. « Faux pas ». Quelques morceaux de rochers s'affaissent afin de laisser entrevoir un passage. Nous nous démenons afin de faire tomber plus de roche pour laisser de la place à chacune de nous pour passer, ce qui nous fatigue encore un peu plus, mais nous ne lâchons rien pour autant. Une fois le passage suffisamment large pour nous laisser passer, nous l'empruntons, avec le plus de discrétion possible, et veillons à ne pas être suivies, au cas où il y ait eu quelques touristes aventureux. Nous nageons une pente montante avant d'arriver à une rive bien plus grande que celle trouvée précédemment. En enlevant ma combinaison de plongée et en m'habillant avec mes vêtements habituels, grâce au pouvoir « change costume », je remarque une sorte de porte, gravée dans les roches. Je m'en approche donc afin d'examiner cela de plus près.

« _ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Scarlett ?

_ Je crois, oui, venez voir ça.

_ Oh, on dirait un passage gravé dans la pierre.

_ Tout à fait, il doit il y avoir un mécanisme si c'en est une. Il faut trouver ce que cela peut être. » Nous nous activons, mais rien ne semble correspondre à un quelconque mécanisme.

« _ Je n'ai rien trouvé, et vous ?

_ Non, je n'ai rien non plus… Attendez… » Un morceau de roche légèrement plus pointu que les autres venait d'attirer mon attention. En le touchant, un tremblement se fait sentir, mais rien de plus. Alors j'empoigne l'écueil et tente de le tirer : Rien. De le monter : Rien. De le descendre : Rien. Puis la porte que nous avions trouvée, laisse place à un passage.

« _ Qu'attendons-nous, Scarlett ? Vous avez eu un très bon instinct, alors autant en profiter et emprunter ce chemin !

_ U-uh… Oui, allons-y. » J'étais de nouveau motivée, ma marche était bien plus assurée qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Le chemin déboucha vite sur une grande salle où plusieurs personnes déambulaient. Nous nous étions cachées afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer, et observions la scène que l'on avait devant les yeux. Nos ennemis étaient là. J'en reconnaissais certains, notamment celui que j'avais combattu sur une mission en Irlande, un grand type blond et plutôt imposant. Et plutôt doué dans le domaine de la magie et des titans.

« _ Ils se sont échappés ! Ils se sont échappés ! » L'homme dont je parlais venait de s'arrêter et regardait durement le nouveau venu.

« _ Comment ça ils se sont échappés ?

_ Ils ont réussi à se débarrasser des gardes que nous avions postés devant la salle où ils étaient empri… »

Une explosion le coupa, nous nous repliâmes afin de ne pas recevoir de projections dans la figure. La brume formée par la poussière nous empêchait de voir ce qui se passait, mais des sorts étaient lancés. Nous n'entendions pas distinctement les voix, donc il était impossible de mettre un nom sur chacune d'entre elles. Jusqu'à ce que la poussière tombe et nous laisse voir qui était les perturbateurs.

« _ Eh bien, je crois qu'on les a trouvés… » J'en restai bouche-bée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey ! Alors ce chapitre ? Oui, ce n'est pas encore le combat final, mais je voulais poster avant de partir pour deux semaines de vacances, et j'avais très envie de faire une partie sur le reste de la Fondation, parce que, entre nous soit dit, je doute qu'ils restent sans rien faire dans des situations comme celle-ci ! Et puis, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, ça m'a fait changer d'air, et j'ai appris plein de choses avec ce chapitre, j'ai fait plein de recherches pour que ce soit plus réaliste, donc tous les endroits cités sont bien à deux heures maximum de Venise, et les sites sont tous ouverts au public et tout, et tout ! Bref c'était sympa à faire, ça a pris du temps mais tant pis ! Pour ce qui est de Mary Thompson, j'ai voulu donner une image classe, sûre et un peu attentionnée, j'espère que c'est réussi (oui parce que de tous les membres du conseil, c'est elle qui a le plus de classe, ainsi qu'Adric !). Bref ! J'espère que vous aurez appréciez la lecture, je remercie les lecteurs fidèles ou nouveaux, et ceuxcelles qui suivent cette histoire. N'oubliez pas que je prends en compte tous les commentaires, que ce soit un compliment ou une critique, du moment qu'elle est constructive ! Encore merci, et à la prochaine fois !**_

_**P.S : Je vais mettre un lien pour des photos/ sites sur la grotte bleue sur mon profil, comme ça ceux qui veulent faire les curieux pourront avoir un avant-goût ! C'est vraiment MAGNIFIQUE !**_

_**Adaliah Liah.**_


End file.
